


Город засыпает, просыпается мафия

by Madwit



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Absurd, Gen, Humor, Melodrama, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: В один прекрасный (нет) день Холистическое Детективное Агентство получает таинственную записку и гипсовую голову единорога. Все связано, но как именно связаны два клана мафии, прошлые работы Дирка и печенье с предсказаниями?Таймлайн - после второго сезона.  Может содержать следы гета, слэша, юста и кокаина.





	Город засыпает, просыпается мафия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2019 - спасибо за вдохновение и поддержку!  
> Отдельная благодарность нашей корабельной бете Кленуше <3

Жизнь такова, что даже люди, которых вы, казалось бы, давно знаете как облупленных, могут однажды сильно удивить. Что уж говорить о тех, отношения с кем едва-едва перешли из стадии «уберите его от меня!» в стадию «ладно, он вроде ничего».  
  
И что уж говорить о Дирке Джентли.  
  
Если подумать, удивление было естественным и наиболее уместным состоянием разума при общении с Дирком Джентли.  
  
— Какого хрена, — сказал Тодд, глядя на мертвого курьера. — Дирк, зачем ты его грохнул?!  
  
— Это не я! — с набитым ртом возмутился Дирк.  
  
Осторожно, по стеночке, Тодд обошел лежащее на пороге мертвое тело (как ни странно, он был ещё настолько циничен, чтобы просто через него перешагнуть).  
  
— Оннафамефолиуфав, — пояснил детектив.  
  
— Чего? Дирк, ты можешь не жевать пиццу, пока у нас в офисе лежит покойник? Или хотя бы пока я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
Могучим усилием проглотив недопережеваный кусок, Дирк повторил:  
  
— Он сам пришел и упал. И между прочим, если я стану дожидаться, пока тело увезут, пицца остынет!  
  
— А как насчет уважения к людям?  
  
— А как насчет уважения к пицце? И если уж на то пошло, как насчет уважения к последней миссии несчастного курьера? Эта пицца стала буквально делом всей его жизни, я не могу позволить ей пропасть зря!  
  
Тодд достал мобильный телефон и замер в мучительных сомнениях. Кому звонить в первую очередь? В полицию, Фаре или лично детективу Эстевезу? В первом случае их с Дирком наверняка опять арестуют, но во втором и третьем их собственная смерть будет долгой и мучительной.  
  
— Я уже вызвал, — невозмутимо сообщил Дирк, доставая из коробки новый кусок.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Сантехника.  
  
Тодд открыл рот, подумал и закрыл его снова. Кажется, однажды он видел фильм, который начинался похожим образом.  
  
— Но зачем? — спросил он со всем возможным терпением.  
  
— Так у нас кран в туалете протекает, ты же сам вчера раз пятьдесят повторил — «Не забудь, Дирк, не забудь!». Я даже записал, — Дирк гордо указал на специальную доску для улик, карты взаимосвязей, различной информации по делу и записок с напоминаниями. Поверх загадочной инсталляции из рекламных листовок, над которой Дирк трудился вторую неделю, никому ничего не объясняя, красовался ярко-желтый стикер с надписью «Не забыть!». Прищурившись, Тодд различил ниже мелкое: «Но что?!».  
  
Тодд перевел обреченный взгляд на дверь, почти ожидая увидеть на пороге мускулистого мужика в рабочем комбинезоне на голое тело. Сегодня определенно один из Этих Дней.  
  
Пицца пахла изумительно. Тодд невольно сглотнул слюну.  
  
— Кстати, Тодд, — непринужденно продолжил Дирк, откусывая от третьего куска. — Зачем ты заказал голову единорога?  
  
— Я ничего не заказывал.   
  
В конце концов, если он и съест кусочек, кому от этого станет хуже? Курьеру уже все равно, а Тодд ещё не завтракал. Ну да, атмосфера немного не подходящая, но Тодда уже давно не мутило от вида крови и мертвых тел. Отчасти из-за парарибулита, который мог обеспечить крайне интересным зрелищем в любое время суток, отчасти из-за того, что чрезвычайные ситуации буквально стали его новым стилем жизни. Имея дело с загадочными убийствами и похищениями, пытками, пленом, путешествиями во времени и пространстве, апокалипсисом и девочками-оборотнями, начинаешь иначе расставлять приоритеты. Как говорят англичане (во всяком случае, если верить Дирку) — война войной, а обед по расписанию.   
  
— Как это не заказывал, если вот она, — Дирк кивнул на свой стол, где действительно стояла гипсовая голова единорога в натуральную величину. То есть была бы в натуральную, если б единороги существовали.  
  
Может, и существовали. В последнее время Тодд ни в чём не был уверен.  
  
— С чего ты взял, будто это я её заказал? — Тодд плюхнулся на стул рядом с Дирком и тоже потянулся к коробке. К черту.  
  
— Потому что её принесли вместе с пиццей.  
  
— Я не улавливаю твою логику, — поморщился Тодд. — Ты заказал пиццу, с ней притащили какую-то гипсовую башку. При чем тут я?  
  
— Так ведь пиццу ты заказал!  
  
— Я?!  
  
— Ну не я же!  
  
Полностью проигнорировав возмущение на лице друга, Дирк добавил:  
  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, кстати. Но как ты узнал, что я не завтракал? Впрочем, даже если это просто догадка, всё равно мило. Спасибо, Тодд, ты настоящий друг.  
  
— Дирк.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это. Был. Не. Я!  
  
— Не ты заказал мне пиццу? — разочарованно переспросил Дирк.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Черт. Ладно, беру свои слова обратно.  
  
— Что, теперь я не настоящий друг?  
  
— Настоящий, но уже не такой милый, — невозмутимо ответил Дирк.  
  
Пицца оказалась чертовски вкусная. Дирк прав, было бы преступлением дать ей остынуть. Дирк почему-то всегда прав, хотя постоянно мелет чушь.  
  
Размышляя над этим парадоксом, Тодд съел второй кусок. Труп у двери лежал тихо и против такого вопиющего пренебрежения не возражал, но все же с этим надо было что-то делать. Нельзя же, чтобы на пороге офиса валялись мертвые тела, это, в конце концов, негигиенично.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, — протянул он, — что неизвестный парень притащил сюда пиццу, которую никто не заказывал, и башку единорога, после чего взял и помер?  
  
— Я ничего такого не говорил, заметь. Это всё ты сказал.  
  
— Дирк, господи, мы не в суде, не надо сейчас-то отмазываться.  
  
— Тренировки лишними не бывают. Сам знаешь — всё, что ты скажешь или съешь…  
  
— А мы съели пиццу. Кстати, вдруг это улика? Ничего, что мы съели улику?  
  
— Черт.  
  
— Черт.  
  
Последний кусок они поделили пополам.  
  
— Смотри-ка, — вдруг оживился Дирк и достал из опустевшей коробки какую-то бумажку. — Тут еще и записка!   
  
Он повертел её в руках, словно не мог понять, с какой стороны следует читать надпись, и нахмурился.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Я не уверен...  
  
Тодд протянул руку и забрал у него покрытый жирными пятнами лист бумаги.  
  
— «Хоу Сонг, Розовый Единорог, 28 августа», — прочитал он. — Что это?  
  
— Имя и дата, я полагаю.  
  
— И что они значат?  
  
— Понятия не имею! Или нет, подожди! Мне кажется... — Дирк просиял. — Тодд, у нас новое дело!  
  
— Какая неожиданность, — протянул Тодд, покосившись на труп.  
  
— Мы должны найти этого человека, и он нам всё объяснит!  
  
— Например, зачем он убил курьера?  
  
— Но он не убивал курьера, — возразил Дирк. — Я бы заметил, если бы его убил загадочный мистер Хоу Сонг, это ведь произошло прямо у нас на пороге.  
  
— Ну, может он сделал это как-то... Дистанционно! — не сдавался Тодд.  
  
— Это не очень-то правдоподобно, разве что только... О. О! — на лице Дирка появилось выражение «меня осенило!», которое всегда заставляло Тодда нервничать.  
  
— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
  
— Не знаю. О чем ты думаешь? — осторожно спросил наученный горьким опытом Тодд.  
  
— О невидимых лучах смерти, которыми можно управлять на расстоянии!  
  
Тодд это обдумал. Нет, такое объяснение полицию вряд ли устроит.  
  
— Или, — сказал он, — это просто имя того человека, которому на самом деле предназначалась пицца.  
  
— А что, если его хотели убить? Вдруг пицца была отравлена?!  
  
Они уставились друг на друга. Следующие несколько минут прошли в сосредоточенной тишине, пока оба прислушивались к своим ощущениям, пытаясь уловить признаки приближающейся смертельной агонии.  
  
— Нет, ерунда, — успокоился Дирк. — В наше время яд уже не в моде.  
  
— Или это медленно действующий яд, — пессимистично предположил Тодд.  
  
— Поживем — увидим, — отмахнулся Дирк.  
  
— Поживем — умрем, ты хотел сказать?  
  
— Все однажды умрут, — радостно ответил детектив.  
  
Подтверждение этого факта живописно расположилось на пороге офиса.  
  
— А «Розовый Единорог»? — вспомнил Тодд. — Это что значит? И ещё голова, она-то вообще к чему?  
  
— Но это же курьер. Был. Курьеры доставляют всякие вещи, Тодд, — снисходительно объяснил Дирк.   
  
Тодд закатил глаза.  
  
— Пиццу и вещи обычно доставляют разные люди.  
  
Тодд осмотрел коробку из-под пиццы, но она была совершенно обычная: картон, логотип «Пицца Пелагатти», никаких намеков. Тогда он поднялся со стула и подошел к голове. Она была довольно искусно выполнена, хотя гипс местами откололся и раскрошился. Тодд с трудом приподнял её и осмотрел со всех сторон, но никаких тайных посланий не обнаружил — только маленькое клеймо в виде какого-то иероглифа. «Мэйд ин Чайна», очевидно.  
  
— Если послание действительно тайное, его так просто и не заметишь, — авторитетно указал со своего места Дирк. — Может, надо облучить ее ультрафиолетом или что-то в этом роде…  
  
— Или разбить.  
  
— Думаешь, там внутри ананас?!  
  
— Ананас... — Тодд страдальчески поморщился. — Дирк, если ты сейчас имеешь в виду рассказ про Шерлока Холмса, то там был бриллиант.  
  
— Точно? — с сомнением спросил детектив.  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Просто это как-то странно, зачем кому-то прятать в гипсовой голове бриллиант?  
  
— А ананас зачем?!  
  
— Ну, эта голова как раз подходящего размера. Рассуждай логически, Тодд. Если бы мне надо было спрятать что-то маленькое, типа бриллианта, я бы выбрал для этого скульптуру поменьше, ведь с такой огромной таскаться очень неудобно!  
  
Логика и Дирк редко пересекались, но когда такое случалось, плоды их союза могли свести с ума кого угодно.  
  
— А ещё странно, что она не розовая, хотя в записке ясно сказано — «розовый единорог». Мог ли курьер её перекрасить? Но зачем? Чтобы выдать за другую голову? Может, его преследовали?  
  
Тодд перестал слушать. Какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя. Что-то всё это напоминало...  
  
— Ты смотрел «Крестного отца»? — медленно спросил он, ещё не до конца всё обдумав.  
  
— А как же! Ты хочешь сказать… О.  
  
— Что? Что? — забеспокоился Тодд, по лицу друга поняв, что того снова посетило озарение.  
  
— Ничего. Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
  
— Да блин. Ну — голова лошади? Тебе не кажется, что это намек?  
  
— О! — лицо Дирка просветлело! — Ну конечно! Вот только… Почему единорог?  
  
— Да, странно, — согласился Тодд.  
  
— Я имею в виду, зачем вообще прикручивать веретено к чьей-то голове и нанимать курьера, когда можно просто прислать его бандеролью.  
  
— Подожди, — в который раз за утро Тодд потерял нить разговора. — При чем тут веретено?  
  
— Как ты и сказал — «Крестный отец»…  
  
Тодд выразительно поднял брови.  
  
— Это ведь тот мультик про принца, уколовшегося об отравленное веретено?  
  
Тодд вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, и только вздохнул.  
  
— Кто вызывал сантехника? Ох бля… — донеслось от двери. Мускулистый мужик в рабочем комбинезоне, надетом на грязную футболку, осекся на полуслове, заметив труп. Ящик с инструментами выпал из его ослабевшей руки и с грохотом брякнулся на пол.  
  
— Всё в порядке! — поспешно сказал Тодд, за что удостоился потрясенного взгляда. — Ну то есть, это не мы его убили!  
  
— Но обязательно выясним, кто! — с энтузиазмом добавил Дирк. — Потому что мы — «Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли»! Кстати, я только что подумал — забавно, что это именно курьер, получается доставка дел прямо на дом…  
  
— Ох бля, — повторил сантехник. — Сегодня один из Этих Дней.

***

— Вы, парни, можете хоть один день прожить без присмотра и ни во что не вляпаться? — безнадежно спросила Фара, встретившая Дирка и Тодда на выходе из полицейского участка.   
  
— Вообще-то, я больше тридцати лет вполне нормально справлялся, пока кое-кто не появился, — проворчал Тодд.  
  
— Я могу назвать множество дней, в которые ни во что не вляпывался! — возмутился Дирк. — Ну, несколько точно. Ну, был один четверг… Тот случай с Тором не в счет.  
  
К удивлению Тодда, отпустили их довольно быстро — и он очень надеялся, что возглас «Опять эти!» за дверью ему послышался. Незнакомый сержант (Тодда очень угнетал тот факт, что он уже знал в лицо большинство офицеров криминального отдела) записал показания Дирка, удержав безупречно каменную мину, — а это надо уметь! Потом наконец-то пришел детектив Эстевез, традиционно напомнил, что он работает в другом отделе и вообще им не нянька, и чтобы они не вздумали покидать город, пока идет следствие.  
  
— Хотя я лично предпочел бы, чтобы вы покинули город немедленно, уехали как можно дальше и никогда не возвращались, — кисло добавил он.  
  
— Что бы мы без вас делали! — счастливо ответил Дирк и похлопал его по плечу.  
  
Тодд изобразил сочувственную гримасу, но получил в награду лишь свирепый взгляд. Несмотря на то, что основным источником всякой неведомой херни определенно являлся Дирк, Эстевез почему-то относился к нему гораздо лучше, чем к Тодду.  
  
— Джоэл сказал, что этот парень, скорее всего, умер от сердечного приступа или чего-то типа того, — сообщила Фара, садясь в машину.  
  
— Ну и отлично, — облегченно выдохнул Тодд. — То есть плохо, — торопливо поправился он, — Плохо, что он умер. Но хорошо, что это не убийство, и что в нём не подозревают нас… Мнда.  
  
— Кроме того, у него нашли пистолет. Вероятно, он пришел к вам не самыми мирными намерениями.  
  
— Ну и отлично, — повторил Тодд. — В смысле, что умер. Что умер раньше. Чем проявил их.  
  
— Кто такой Джоэл? — полюбопытствовал Дирк, устраиваясь рядом с Тоддом на заднем сидении.  
  
— Эстевез.  
  
— Ого, у него есть имя? Я думал, его зовут просто Детектив!  
  
— Просто он не называет его кому попало, — хмыкнула Фара.  
  
— Я не кто попало! — обиделся Дирк. — Мы с Тоддом, можно сказать, его близкие друзья…  
  
— А тебе назвал, — отметил Тодд.  
  
— Да, — отрезала Фара, давая понять, что дальнейшие расспросы ни к чему хорошему не приведут, и вырулила с парковки.  
  
Что ж, подумал Тодд, Эстевез явно нравится ей, а она явно нравится ему, совет да любовь, кому нужен какой-то там Броцман…  
  
Дирк понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— У тебя всегда есть я, — подбодрил он театральным шепотом.  
  
— Э… Спасибо? — неуверенно ответил Тодд. — Но я надеюсь, ты не имел в виду… Ну… Сам знаешь.  
  
— Не знаю. Иногда ты такой странный, — пожаловался Дирк уже в полный голос.  
  
Судя по неподвижному лицу Фары, она очень старалась не захихикать.  
  
— В любом случае, полиция, как всегда, не права, — заявил Дирк, к облегчению Тодда возвращаясь к первоначальной теме разговора. — Естественная смерть, ха!   
  
— Кстати, почему ты не рассказал про записку?  
  
— Они не спрашивали.  
  
— Что? — резко обернулась Фара. — Вы скрыли что-то от полиции?  
  
— Это всё Дирк, — поспешно открестился Тодд.  
  
— Ты тоже ничего не сказал!  
  
— Они не спрашивали!  
  
— Парни, парни! — перебила Фара. — О чем вообще речь?  
  
— И вообще, это наша записка и наше дело… И ты сам говорил, что чем меньше знает полиция, тем спокойнее ты спишь!  
  
— Тодд?!  
  
— Не говорил я такого!  
  
— А вот и говорил, 25 июля в 8:43 утра…  
  
— Ты записываешь, когда и что я говорю?  
  
— Ну, знаешь — компромат лишним не бывает.  
  
— Чего-чего?!  
  
— Парни!  
  
Фара явно была готова кого-нибудь придушить. И этим кем-то скорее всего стал бы Тодд, потому что Дирк-то просто изобразил бы свои фирменные «бровки домиком» и лицо растерянного ребенка, после чего становилось решительно невозможно на него злиться. Тодд дорого бы дал за такой талант.  
  
— В пицце, которую принес курьер, была записка, — пояснил он, пока Фара не выместила на нем свое недовольство. — И голова единорога…  
  
— Голова в пицце?  
  
— Нет, голова была отдельно от пиццы.  
  
Фара помотала головой.  
  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Подожди. Сейчас мы остановимся возле того ресторанчика, я возьму самый крепкий кофе, и только потом вы мне всё расскажете.  
  
— Кофе — это отличная идея, — вздохнул Тодд.  
  
— Ваша кофеиновая зависимость до добра не доведет, — с осуждением заявил Дирк.  
  
— Сказал человек, который полдня настаивает чай.  
  
— Это традиция!  
  
— Заткнись, ты даже не настоящий британец.  
  
— А я и не говорю, что традиция британская…  
  
— Кофе и пончик, — решила Фара.  
  
— Мне клубничный, — быстро сказал Дирк.

***

— Вы уверены, что голову единорога принес курьер? — спросила Фара. — Это не может быть… Ну, знаете… Она?  
  
— Последние две недели Мона была чайником, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Кроме того, не вижу абсолютно никаких причин, чтобы ей превращаться в гипсовую голову.  
  
— А причины быть чайником ты видишь? — скептически вставил Тодд.  
  
— Не осуждай её, Тодд.  
  
— Я не осуждаю, просто хочу иметь некоторую уверенность, что кружка, из которой я пью — это именно кружка…  
  
— Технически это в любом случае кружка, потому что Мона идеально точно воссоздает любые физические характеристики. Технически, она может даже быть чаем в кружке, ты и разницы не заметишь.  
  
— Вот это-то меня и беспокоит!  
  
— Ладно, значит, не Мона, — прервала зарождающийся спор Фара. Она казалась слегка разочарованной. — Значит, никаких простых объяснений…  
  
Она вздохнула и машинально облизала сахарную пудру с пальцев.  
  
— Значит, я прав, и это дело, — самодовольно завершил Дирк.  
  
— И между прочим, вы уже совершили целых две ошибки. Это не считая сокрытия улик от полиции.  
  
— О, у тебя есть версия! — обрадовался Дирк.  
  
— Какие ошибки, мы пока ещё вообще ничего не расследовали! — одновременно с ним возмутился Тодд.  
  
Фара подняла руку, заставляя их замолчать.  
  
— Первое: Хоу Сонг — это женское имя.  
  
— О! А что, если…  
  
— Второе: «Розовый Единорог» — это название стриптиз-клуба в Кэпитол Хилл (1).  
  
— ...Если она китайская стриптизерша, которую хочет убить мафия, прикрывающаяся бизнесом по доставке еды?!  
  
Тодд и Фара помолчали.  
  
— Ну всё же сходится!  
  
— И зачем, — терпеливо начал Тодд, — мафия прислала нам её имя в коробке пиццы?  
  
— Ну, не знаю! Предположи что-нибудь! Почему я один должен работать?  
  
Пока Тодд пытался придумать достойный ответ, Дирк вдохновенно продолжил:  
  
— А 28 августа — уже завтра! Нам назначили встречу, и теперь мы знаем где и с кем!  
  
— Ничего из этого всё ещё не объясняет голову единорога, — напомнила Фара.  
  
— Может быть, мы должны передать её Хоу Сонг?  
  
— А вдруг в ней наркотики?! — внезапно пришло в голову Тодду.  
  
— Какие еще наркотики?  
  
— Не знаю! Кокаин!  
  
Дирк и Тодд уставились друг на друга.  
  
— Кокаин в единороге.  
  
— Кокаиновый единорог.  
  
— Которого они прислали нам, чтобы замести следы.  
  
— Единорожья кокаиновая мафия!  
  
— Под прикрытием стриптиз-бара.  
  
— Ну конечно! Это всё объясняет!  
  
— Да? — пробормотала Фара, но двое друзей были слишком увлечены, чтобы обратить на неё внимание.  
  
— Мы должны сдать его в полицию.  
  
— Нет, потому что мы не докажем, что это не наш единорог и не наш кокаин.  
  
— Блин, точно, его же принесли именно нам!  
  
— Спасибо вам, ребята, — неожиданно сказала Фара.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — просиял Дирк.  
  
— За что? — уточнил более сосредоточенный Тодд.  
  
— Вы знаете, я всю жизнь втайне считала, будто я слишком странная для обычных людей, может даже, у меня с головой не все в порядке, и больше всего боялась, что кто-то меня раскусит. Спасибо вам. Спасибо. На вашем фоне я выгляжу абсолютно, стопроцентно нормальной.  
  
Дирк нахмурился. Тодд нахмурился. Некоторое время они оба пытались понять, как стоит относиться к этим словам.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста! — наконец широко улыбнулся Дирк. — Для чего же ещё нужны друзья!  
  
— Погоди-ка, — запротестовал Тодд. — Мы тоже нормальные. Мы все здесь нормальные — и ты, и я!  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что нормальный? — бессовестно поинтересовался Дирк.  
  
— Ну, потому что… Потому что…  
  
— Видишь, Тодд, на самом деле абсолютно не важно, нормальный ты или нет. Главное — выглядеть таковым, как справедливо указала Фара. Тогда другие люди тебя не раскусят, и все смогут счастливо продолжать жить в этом театре притворства, изображая друг перед другом то, чем на самом деле не являются! — бодро закончил Дирк.  
  
На этот раз в задумчивое молчание погрузились все трое.  
  
— Так, ладно, — встряхнулась Фара. — Что мы делать-то будем?  
  
— Найдем Хоу Сонг и отдадим ей кокаиновую голову?  
  
— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — скептически спросил Тодд. — Может, стоит просто выкинуть её и забыть обо всём этом…  
  
— А ты думаешь, это хорошая идея — выкинуть гипсовую голову с кокаином, принадлежащим мафии, которая знает наш адрес? — на удивление резонно парировал Дирк.  
  
— Боже мой, да может, это никакая и не мафия!  
  
— Да, определенно, это местные пенсионерки из клуба по вязанию прислали нам кокаин!  
  
— Может, и кокаина никакого нет? — предположила Фара.  
  
— Тогда зачем голова? — стремительно повернулся к ней Дирк.  
  
— Ну, я пока не знаю, но должно быть какое-то простое объяснение…  
  
— Уверена? — хмыкнул Тодд. Мафия и кокаин, может, и были полной чушью, но в одном Дирк точно прав — каким бы ни было объяснение происходящего, простотой тут и не пахнет.  
  
— Нет, — признала Фара. — Не уверена.  
  
— А я уверен, — многозначительно сощурился Дирк, — Что Хоу Сонг нужна наша помощь.  
  
— В доставке кокаина?  
  
— Возможно, — не смутился Дирк. — Курьер мертв, и значит всем, кто связан с этой головой, грозит опасность! Мы должны найти китайскую стриптизершу.  
  
— Всем, кто связан с головой, — повторил Тодд. — То есть, в первую очередь нам.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, Тодд. Опасность грозит нам всегда и в любом случае, голова единорога тут не при чем.  
  
— Умеет он утешить, да? — слабо сказала Фара.  
  
— Значит, решено: завтра идем в стриптиз-клуб!  
  
Тодд застонал и слегка стукнулся головой об стол.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды подобные слова станут такими страшными…  
  
— Век живи, век учись, — подытожил Дирк.  
  
— Идти надо не завтра, а сегодня, — внесла неожиданную корректировку плана Фара.  
  
Дирк стукнул кулаком по ладони.  
  
— Конечно! Ты абсолютно права! Как всегда, прекрасно выполняешь свою работу ударного подразделения нашего агентства.  
  
— Я не… Ладно, неважно.  
  
— Погодите, погодите, — взмолился Тодд. — Почему сегодня?  
  
— Потому что Фара так сказала! — с горящим взглядом объяснил Дирк.  
  
— Да, но почему?  
  
— Не знаю, просто я доверяю всему, что говорит Фара.  
  
— Э-э-э, спасибо, Дирк, — неуверенно поблагодарила та. — Тодд, дело в том, что если встреча назначена на завтра — сегодня нас не ждут. И если нас, предположим, хотят заманить в ловушку…  
  
— Мы придем в неё на день раньше! — триумфально закончил Дирк и слегка нахмурился. — Погоди, а зачем?  
  
— ...Чтобы спутать их планы?  
  
— А, ну конечно. Хотя это сработает, только если у них есть план. С другой стороны, если плана нет, то нам ничего и не грозит. С третьей стороны…  
  
— Дирк. Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне.  
  
— Да! Хорошо! Прости.  
  
Фара в упор посмотрела на Тодда.  
  
— А ты мне доверяешь?  
  
— Конечно! — возмутился он. — Ты же знаешь. Всегда.  
  
— Даже в вопросах потенциально смертельных ловушек в стриптиз-клубах.  
  
— Спасибо, Дирк.  
  
— Я же говорю, для чего ещё нужны друзья!

***

Человек в черном костюме пристально смотрел на Тодда. Тодд изо всех сил старался не отводить взгляд и вообще демонстрировать спокойствие и независимость: мол, чувак, меня абсолютно не волнует, что твои плечи не пролезают в дверной проем, что твой пиджак недвусмысленно оттопыривается за пазухой, или вот эта твоя татуировка в виде пяти точек между указательным и большим пальцами... (2)  
  
Человеку в черном костюме явно не нравился Тодд. Возможно, в этом было что-то личное. Вопрос в том, почему у всех подобных типов всегда что-то личное именно к Тодду? Ни на Дирка, рот у которого не закрывался, пока его не заклеивали скотчем, ни на Фару, у которой при должной сноровке можно было конфисковать пистолет, кастет, два ножа и ещё бог знает что — никто никогда так не смотрел. Всегда только Тодд.  
  
Ситуация становилась все более неловкой.  
  
— И что вам нужно от госпожи Хоу Сонг? — наконец спросил человек в черном костюме, очевидно, устав сверлить Тодда взглядом.  
  
— У нас её кокаин! — любезно поведал Дирк, прежде чем Тодд успел его остановить.  
  
Тодд сполз в своем кресле, пытаясь стать маленьким и незаметным, а в идеале — юркнуть под стол и на четвереньках проползти к двери. К сожалению, его запясться было крепко пристегнуты к подлокотникам. Наручниками с пушистым сиреневым мехом.  
  
— Он хотел сказать — голова. У нас её голова, — слабо уточнил он.  
  
Судя по лицу охранника, ситуацию это ничуть не исправило.  
  
— Не её самой, а её единорога, — внес важную деталь Дирк.  
  
День, который начался с трупа прямо на пороге агентства, явно не мог закончиться хорошо. А даже если мог, Дирк сделал всё, чтобы этого не допустить.  
  
Ладно, возможно, в этот раз виноват был не только Дирк. Возможно, Тодду не стоило так бурно реагировать на розовые единорожьи головы, которыми был обильно украшен клуб. Или, возможно, Фаре не стоило набрасываться на охранника, который всего лишь поинтересовался, что это они делают в ещё не открывшемся заведении. Или, возможно, им вообще не стоило взламывать запертую заднюю дверь. Или, возможно, Дирку не стоило опрокидывать столик в темном зале. Нет, всё-таки это Дирк виноват.  
  
Виновник всех несчастий Тодда тем временем пытался объяснить охраннику, что пришли они с самыми безобидными намерениями, а взлом парочки замков — досадная случайность.  
  
— Честно говоря, замки у вас так себе! Нельзя же пренебрегать безопасностью, а если вас ограбят? Фара, дай этому милому человеку адрес фирмы, в которой мы заказывали бункер-дверь…  
  
— Сейф-дверь, — пробормотала Фара, последние пару минут сидевшая с крепко зажмуренными глазами.  
  
— Кстати, ваш сейф так же легко открывается?  
  
У Тодда возникло ощущение, которое он ненавидел всей душой и которое испытывал чаще, чем хотелось бы — что живыми они отсюда не выйдут.  
  
Охранник, судя по всему, был простым человеком, живущим в простом мире. Он ещё раз медленно обвел взглядом всех троих и сделал однозначный вывод:  
  
— Значит вы обдолбались кокаином и решили ограбить госпожу Хоу.  
  
— Я бы попросил! — возмутился Дирк. — Мы не притрагивались к кокаину. Ясное дело — он денег стоит. Груз в сохранности, волноваться не о чем.  
  
И он подмигнул охраннику.  
  
— Послушайте! — Тодд решил вмешаться, пока ситуация не превратилась из умеренно ужасной в невыносимо кошмарную. — Это просто недоразумение…  
  
— Я так и сказал.  
  
— Дирк, заткнись! Это просто недоразумение. Мы всего лишь получили записку с именем Хоу Сонг и хотим вернуть её собственность, чем бы эта собственность не была, и нам всё равно, кокаин там или нет — мы не против кокаина, но не имеем с ним никаких дел, окей? Это не наше дело. Мы просто отдадим вам ваше дело и уйдем по своим делам. У нас с вами совершенно разные дела.  
  
— Вообще-то мы уже взялись за дело, и Вселенная…  
  
— Дирк, заткнись.  
  
— Заткнитесь все! — подвел черту в разговоре охранник. — Госпожа Хоу лично с вами разберется. А ты, парень, — он угрожающе ткнул толстым пальцем в Тодда, — лучше не пытайся втирать ей эту же херню.  
  
— Это я-то втираю херню?!  
  
Тодду, однако, пришлось проглотить свое возмущение, потому что охранник недвусмысленно сжал его шею. К счастью, лишь на пару секунд.  
  
— Если кто из вас хоть дернется — пожалеете, — предупредил охранник и скрылся за дверью.   
  
— Козлина, — высказался ему вслед Тодд.  
  
— Эй, он просто делает свою работу, — неожиданно вступился Дирк.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь!  
  
— А ты поставь себя на его место: он отвечает за этот клуб, всех сотрудников и гостей. Ему не нужны неприятности.  
  
— Мне они нужны ещё меньше, — проворчал Тодд. — И вообще, с какой стати ты его защищаешь?  
  
— Потому что знаю, о чем говорю! Когда я работал в клубе, начальник охраны… Кстати, он был удивительно похож на этого, я даже подумал — может, это он и есть, но у Джерри была другая татуировка на руке. О, а если они братья?! Нужно спросить, когда вернётся…  
  
— Дирк! — перебил Тодд. — Ты о чем вообще? В каком это смысле, «когда я работал в клубе»?  
  
— А, ну не в этом клубе, конечно. Наш назывался «Электрический Монах» и находился в Суррее — это рядом с Лондоном, — и там…  
  
— Ты работал в стриптиз-клубе?!  
  
Фара наконец отвлеклась от попыток освободить привязанные к спинке стула руки и тоже уставилась на Дирка — с тем же ужасом, который испытывал сам Тодд.  
  
— Ну да, — слегка удивленно подтвердил Дирк, словно не понимал, почему это признание вызвало столько эмоций.  
  
— Ты. Работал. В стиптиз-клубе.  
  
Дирк закатил глаза.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю — хотя и не понимаю, почему, — ты думаешь, будто я думаю, будто деньги растут на деревьях. Поверь, это вовсе не так. Во-первых, деньги очень редко растут на деревьях. За всю жизнь я находил только два таких. Во-вторых, как я уже неоднократно говорил, не я выбираю дело, а дело выбирает меня — и вопрос оплаты Вселенную заботит крайне редко, особенно в долларовом или фунтовом воплощении. Так что я отлично знаю, что такое зарабатывать на жизнь, спасибо большое.  
  
В другой ситуации эта отповедь могла бы смутить Тодда. В его представлении Дирк и работа — нормальная человеческая работа (или не совсем нормальная, поправило подсознание, вспомнив о каком именно заведении идет речь), восемь часов, пять дней в неделю, два выходных, две недели отпуска… Это явно было что-то из разных миров.  
  
В другой ситуации. Если бы речь шла не о том, о чем шла.  
  
— И кем же ты работал в стриптиз-клубе? — слабо спросил Тодд. Сам он этого представить, к счастью, не мог — его воображение находилось в глубоком обмороке. — Надеюсь, не танцовщицей?  
  
— Почему сразу танцовщицей? Там были и танцоры. Я же говорю, тот клуб был не такой как этот, а для обоих полов, и…  
  
Фара с неясным возгласом встряхнула наконец освобожденными руками и немедленно закрыла ими лицо.  
  
— Я был кассиром, — сжалился над ними Дирк. — Хотя ребята всё уговаривали меня попробовать и даже учили немножко, когда клуб был закрыт, но с шестом у меня не заладилось… А потом его украли.  
  
— Кого? — в священном ужасе спросил Тодд. Он не хотел этого знать. Нет. Не хотел. Но промолчать не мог, словно сам дьявол дергал его за язык.  
  
— Шест, конечно! Погоди, я что, не рассказывал? Это же одно из моих первых дел, и самое блестящее к тому же…  
  
— Дирк, у тебя каждое дело «самое блестящее», — Тодд не понимал, зачем позволяет втянуть себя в этот разговор. Это было как тыкать в больной зуб: знаешь, что плохо кончится, но невозможно остановиться.  
  
— Вероятно, хотя и спорно; но то дело можно считать блестящим в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле. Блестки были потом повсюду. Я назвал его «Пилон факира» и хочу сразу заметить, факира как такового там не…  
  
Дверь открылась, впустив в комнату знакомого охранника, его не менее монументального коллегу и невысокую женщину в элегантном черном платье. Она была похожа скорее на бизнес-леди, чем на грозную «госпожу» китчевого стриптиз-клуба, но это почему-то не утешало.   
  
Первый охранник предупредительно выдвинул для неё из-за стола кресло, которое раньше занимал сам, и замер чуть позади. Тодд, сидящий напротив, снова оказался на передовой.  
  
— Вы Хоу Сонг? — спросил он, рассудив, что терять особо нечего, а убивать прямо сейчас их всё-таки не станут. Наверное.  
  
— Госпожа Хоу! — рявкнул второй охранник. Женщина предупреждающе подняла ладонь, и он немедленно умолк.  
  
— Так меня зовут, верно. Представьтесь и вы.  
  
Они назвали свои имена, но Хоу Сонг отреагировала только на Дирка — чуть приподняла брови. Тодд раньше слышал о китайской невозмутимости, но полагал, что это скорее художественный образ. В роду Хоу Сонг, судя по внешности, затесались какие-то европейцы, но выражение её лица оставалось абсолютно нечитаемым.   
  
— Господа, мы с вами деловые люди, — сообщила она. — Наше время дорого, — тут она почему-то слегка улыбнулась Дирку. — Предлагаю проявить уважение друг к другу и отбросить притворство.  
  
Тодд покосился на Фару. Та успела спрятать руки за спинку стула, и, если им повезет, никто не заметит, как провисла веревка. Могла ли Фара вырубить сразу двоих амбалов, прежде чем кто-то успеет достать пистолет?   
  
— Никакого притворства, — нервно заверил Дирк. Минуту назад он беспокоился гораздо меньше. Может быть, дело в нависшем на над ним охраннике, а может быть, что-то почуяла его безошибочная (но крайне неопределенная) интуиция. Сам Тодд сильнее нервничать уже не мог.  
  
Хоу Сонг кивнула, сложила руки на груди, смерила Тодда и Фару очередным загадочным взглядом и спросила:  
  
— Итак, мистер Джентли. Сколько?  
  
Дирк растерянно посмотрел на Тодда, но получил в ответ лишь не менее растерянный взгляд.  
  
— Простите, боюсь, я не совсем…  
  
Хоу Сонг поморщилась.  
  
— На сколько вы договорились с Пелагатти?  
  
— Ах, пиццерия! — сообразил Дирк. — Ммм… Около тринадцати долларов? Хотя сыра могли положить и побольше.  
  
Хоу Сонг вдруг хлопнула ладонью по столу — так звучно, что все подскочили.  
  
— Сколько?! — яростно переспросила она, тряся ушибленной рукой. Вся хваленая китайская загадочность и невозмутимость разом с неё слетела, и она стала похожа на рассерженную кошку. — Тринадцать долларов? Этот ублюдок нанял вас за тринадцать долларов?!  
  
— Строго говоря, за пиццу… О, так вот оно что! — Дирк радостно повернулся к Тодду. — Пицца была в качестве оплаты, теперь-то понятно.  
  
— Мне не понятно, — возразил Тодд.  
  
— За пиццу?!  
  
Казалось, что Хоу Сонг вот-вот начнет визжать.  
  
— Но это была исключительно вкусная пицца, — поспешно заверил её Дирк.  
  
Хоу Сонг откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза и начала старательно дышать. Это упражнение было хорошо знакомо Тодду (он часто наблюдал его в исполнении Фары), но, по его опыту, помогало плохо.  
  
— Он снова пытается меня унизить, — глухо сказала Хоу Сонг, не открывая глаз. — Смеется надо мной. Ну что же, посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Вы правильно сделали, что решили сперва поговорить со мной, мистер Джентли. Я могу предложить намного больше.  
  
— Да мы, в общем-то, уже не голодные… — Дирк смущенно уставился в пол.  
  
— Пятьдесят тысяч.  
  
— Долларов? — вырвалось у Тодда, прежде чем он даже сообразил, о чем вообще речь.  
  
— Шестьдесят.  
  
— Послушайте, я не совсем…  
  
— Шестьдесят пять, — Хоу Сонг подумала несколько секунд и добавила тоном «это-моё-последнее-слово»:  
  
— Плюс расходы.  
  
— По рукам, — согласился Тодд. — Подождите, что?  
  
— Сделка! — Хоу Сонг резко выпрямилась и хлопнула в ладоши. — Должна заметить, у вас неплохая хватка, мистер?...  
  
— Броцман, — ответил он, лихорадочно соображая. Сделка? Какая сделка? Что, черт побери, опять происходит?  
  
— Прекрасно. Дайте моему помощнику реквизиты, и мы немедленно переведем аванс.  
  
Хоу Сонг снова обратила взгляд на Дирка, полностью игнорируя попытки Тодда заговорить, и процедила:  
  
— Надеюсь, вы оправдаете свою репутацию, мистер Джентли. Я могла бы обратиться к кому угодно, или даже послать своих людей, но это, как вы понимаете, теперь вопрос чести.  
  
— Мы всегда оправдываем репутацию, — гордо согласился приободрившийся Дирк. — Интересы клиента для нас на первом месте.  
  
— Замечательно. Учтите, я хочу, чтобы это было медленно.  
  
— Неторопливость — одно из наших лучших качеств! Или не лучших, но точно одно из качеств.  
  
— Медленно и очень неприятно.  
  
— О, неприятностей хватает всегда. Фактически наша специализация.  
  
— И я хочу его голову.  
  
— Да мы бы сразу принесли, но не были полностью уверены…  
  
— Я слышала, что вы исключительный профессионал, мистер Джентли, — улыбнулась Хоу Сонг, как-то особенно выделив слово «исключительный». — Итак, скажем… Три дня?

***

Первой заговорила Фара.  
  
— Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, — сказала она, сматывая в клубок веревку, которую им предложили забрать с собой в качестве сувенира — или какого-то намека, но Тодд слишком устал от этого дерьма, так что решил не задумываться. — Но по-моему, нас только что наняли кого-то убить.  
  
— Да ладно, ты слишком остро реагируешь, — отмахнулся Дирк, нервно тыкая в экран своего смартфона. — Слушайте, музыка действительно очень приятная, но я думал, это служба вызова такси, а не… Телефонный плеер.  
  
— Я не реагирую, — Фара полюбовалась аккуратным тугим мотком и принялась его разматывать. — Я осмысливаю факты.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Тодд. — Просто зашибенно. Молодец, Дирк, ты снова втянул нас в какую-то хрень.  
  
— Вообще-то, это ты договорился на шестьдесят тысяч, — деликатно напомнила Фара.  
  
— На шестьдесят пять плюс расходы!  
  
— Отличная работа, Тодд, — похвалил Дирк. — Может быть, повысить тебя до финансового директора?  
  
Тодд схватился за голову.  
  
— Господи, я что, правда это сделал? Фара, почему ты меня не остановила?!  
  
— Ну, ты так уверенно торговался…  
  
— Мы покойники. Боже, теперь мы точно покойники.  
  
— Это же нас наняли кого-то убить, а не наоборот.  
  
— Дирк!  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь мыслить позитивно. Ты сам настаивал, чтобы я меньше паниковал.  
  
— Иногда стоит и попаниковать! — рявкнул Тодд.  
  
— Тогда нам необходимо составить список ситуаций, в которых, по твоему мнению, паника допустима, а в которых её следует избегать… — Он прижал телефон к уху. — Да, здравствуйте! Нам нужна машина прямо сейчас…  
  
— Фара, — простонал Тодд. — Фара, что нам делать?  
  
— То есть как это «ожидание от двадцати минут»?! — возмутился за их спинами Дирк. — Но нам нужно ехать немедленно! За двадцать минут мы и сами можем угнать какой-нибудь автомобиль. Нет, это вы послушайте...   
  
— Прямо сейчас у меня есть только две идеи, — Фара недоуменно уставилась свои пальцы, опутанные веревкой в некоем подобии «кошачьей колыбельки». — Мы можем обратиться к Эстевезу…  
  
— Голосую за вторую.  
  
— Или поехать домой и немного подумать. В конце концов, у нас есть три дня.  
  
— По-моему, мы сегодня никуда не уедем! — Дирк начал набирать другой номер. — Фара, зачем ты велела нам оставить машину?!  
  
— Чтобы не светиться!  
  
— Когда я проверял в последний раз, она и так не светилась, разве что ты выкрасила её фосфоресцирующей краской…  
  
— Куда ты так торопишься? — удивился Тодд.  
  
— Нужно ехать! Найти мистера Пелагатти, и…  
  
— Дирк, мы не станем его убивать! — ужаснулся Тодд. — То есть я уверен, что Фара смогла бы…  
  
— Тодд, это не похоже на комплимент.  
  
— Ну, я к тому, что ты суперкрутая…  
  
— Тодд, нет.  
  
— Да кто говорит об убийстве? — нетерпеливо перебил Дирк. — Кроме госпожи Хоу, конечно. Нет, я имею в виду, нам нужно разыскать мистера Пелагатти и поговорить с ним.  
  
Фара хлопнула себя по лбу.  
  
— А ведь верно! Она начала всё это только потому, что решила, будто он первый нам её заказал.  
  
— То есть он ей объяснит, что произошло недоразумение, и всё решится мирно! — воспрял духом Тодд.   
  
— Или он предложит нам ещё больше денег! Тогда мы снова пойдем к госпоже Хоу…  
  
— Дирк, нет.

***

Всю дорогу до офиса Дирк ерзал на сиденье машины так, словно оно горело под ним, проклинал светофоры и в целом казался невероятно взвинченным. Конечно, Тодду тоже хотелось поскорее разобраться с этим дурацким «заказом», но, как верно заметила Фара, время у них ещё было.  
  
Впрочем, Тодд не слишком удивлялся. Иногда поток мироздания превращался в прямые рельсы, а Дирк — в несущийся по ним бронепоезд, который хотя и не знает своей конечной станции, но одержим стремлением добраться до неё как можно быстрее. Друзья могли только стараться не отставать и убирать с дороги опасные препятствия.  
  
Дирк выскочил из машины, даже не попрощавшись с таксистом, и буквально взлетел по лестнице. Тодд с Фарой, переглянувшись, рванули следом.  
  
В такой ситуации в офисе могло их могло встретить что угодно: от нового трупа до стаи пингвинов, но всё казалось вполне мирным. Всё те же захламленные столы и полки, всё тот же диван, всё тот же обведенный мелом силуэт на полу.  
  
— Ох, она здесь! Слава богу! — не разбирая дороги, Дирк кинулся прямиком к голове единорога, и принялся её ощупывать, словно боялся, что она ему только мерещится.  
  
— Дирк, да в чем дело?  
  
— Я боялся, что её могут украсть.  
  
— Кто?!  
  
— Понятия не имею, но поскольку это сейчас наша ключевая улика — вполне логично предположить, что такое может случиться.  
  
— Никакая это не улика, — Тодд поднял опрокинутый Дирком стул и устало на него опустился. — Она всё ещё никуда не вписывается.  
  
— Вот именно! Чем улика загадочнее, тем она важнее, — Дирк прижал гипсовую голову к груди, поглаживая её, словно кота.  
  
— Погодите, их что — две? — спросила Фара.  
  
Тодд повернулся — она указывала на вторую голову, точную копию первой, которая стояла на подоконнике.  
  
— Мона! — возмутился он. — Это не смешно!  
  
— Это гениально! — возразил Дирк. — Спасибо, дорогая!  
  
Фара закатила глаза, достала телефон и принялась что-то на нем набирать.  
  
— Понимаешь, Тодд, если бы кто-то решил вломиться в офис и украсть голову, то он, конечно, полез бы через окно — ведь там такая удобная пожарная лестница, а на двери у нас слишком хорошие замки. И грабитель сразу увидел бы голову на подоконнике, и просто забрал бы её, а это не настоящая улика, а Мона!  
  
— То есть тебя не волнует, что кто-то мог украсть Мону?  
  
— А почему я должен волноваться за этого кого-то?  
  
— Начнем с того, что никто не пролез бы в окно, — хмыкнула Фара.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я подпилила лестницу. Любой, кто попытается проникнуть этим путем — полетит с третьего этажа.  
  
— Но я лазил по ней вчера и ничего не заметил, — удивился Дирк.  
  
— Ключевое слово — «не заметил», — проворчал Тодд и пнул пустую коробку из-под пиццы. — Может, ещё одну закажем? Что-то я опять проголодался.   
  
— Закажите, — внезапно согласилась Фара. — И выясните, что сможете, про этого Пелагатти. Только будьте осторожны. И когда я говорю «осторожны», я имею в виду, не позволяй Дирку звонить в пиццерию и спрашивать «где живет ваш босс, нам срочно надо его убить».  
  
— Ну, это определенно привлечет его внимание…  
  
— Тодд, нет.  
  
— Шучу.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что Дирк на тебя дурно влияет, — строго сказала Фара.  
  
— Всё совсем наоборот, это Тодд на меня влияет, — отозвался Дирк, ставя настоящую голову на подоконник рядом с головой-Моной и отступая на пару шагов, чтобы умиленно на них полюбоваться.  
  
Фара махнула рукой, спрятала телефон в карман куртки и направилась к выходу.  
  
— А ты-то куда? — окликнул её Тодд.  
  
— Хочу разузнать что-нибудь о Хоу Сонг. Есть один человек… Но с ним я лучше встречусь сама.  
  
— Будь осторожна, — велел Тодд. — И когда я говорю «осторожна», я имею в виду, надери им там всем зад, если придется.  
  
Она чуть нервно улыбнулась в ответ и закрыла за собой дверь.   
  
— Итак, пиццерия Пелагатти, — сказал Тодд и потянулся за ноутбуком Дирка, потому что его собственный лежал слишком далеко, а Тодд сегодня больше не собирался двигать ногами без веской причины.  
  
На заставке рабочего стола красовался какой-то парень в военной форме.  
  
— Кто это? — лениво поинтересовался Тодд. Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно, он просто смутно опасался, что Дирк в конце концов уронит и разобьет обе головы. Стоило его отвлечь.   
  
Дирк оглянулся на ноутбук и вдруг смутился.  
  
— Ну… Принц Гарри, вообще-то.  
  
— Принц? Который британский?  
  
Дирк кивнул, чуточку покраснев. Тодд почуял подвох.  
  
— И что он делает у тебя на заставке?  
  
Дирк покраснел сильнее.  
  
— Как добропорядочный англичанин, я считаю своим долгом поддерживать патриотические чувства, — напыщенно заявил он, не глядя Тодду в глаза.  
  
— Патриотические чувства, — повторил Тодд. — Скажи-ка мне, как зовут королеву?  
  
— Ну… Королева.  
  
— Это титул, Дирк!  
  
— А вот и нет, титул звучит как «Её величество, Божией милостью Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии и иных своих царств и территорий Королева, Глава Содружества, защитница веры». А неофициально она просто Королева. Сам подумай, зачем ей имя — ей же не нужно отличаться от других людей, все и так в курсе, кто она такая!  
  
— Дирк.  
  
— Ладно, ладно! — сдался тот. — Если хочешь знать, мне просто нравится эта фотография. И нравится принц Гарри. Строго говоря, эта фотография нравится мне только потому, что на ней принц Гарри. Не то чтобы я испытывал какие-то особые чувства к фотографиям как таковым, понимаешь, хотя, конечно, вкусы у всех разные, живи и давай жить другим… — под тяжелым взглядом Тодда он заткнулся, нахмурился и немного сварливо спросил: — Теперь, может, ты уже поищешь наконец этого Пелагатти?!  
  
Тодд примирительно поднял руки и развернул поисковик. Сайт пиццерии нашелся сразу же, но сосредоточиться на нем оказалось решительно невозможно.  
  
Конечно, его никоим образом не касалось, что там у Дирка на заставке. Люди имеют полное право любоваться на своих кумиров, так? У Тодда и самого на экране телефона довольно долго стояло фото Курта Кобейна.  
  
Просто… Для человека, который столько болтает, о себе Дирк рассказывал удивительно мало. Тодд и не настаивал, полагая «Черное Крыло» достаточно уважительной причиной такой скрытности. Но ведь есть же и вполне безопасные темы! Например, увлечения.  
  
Например, романтические увлечения.  
  
Про них Дирк до сих пор ни разу даже не заикался и никогда ни к кому не выказывал ни малейшего интереса (тот случай с Тором не в счет). Так что, может это и было немного невежливо (и нездорово), но Тодд теперь просто лопался от любопытства.   
  
— Так что, — небрежно начал он, немного выждав, — ты у нас, значит, по высоким блондинам, а?  
  
— Он рыжий, — рассеянно ответил Дирк, подходя ближе и заглядывая в экран. — Но не беспокойся, ты мне и брюнетом нравишься.  
  
Он утешающе похлопал друга по плечу. Тодд поперхнулся и решил не развивать тему.  
  
— Гляди, вот пицца, которую нам принесли, — Дирк ткнул пальцем в меню. — А вот и сам синьор Пелагатти.  
  
— Боже, благослови маркетинг, — прокомментировал Тодд, прокручивая полосу с фото солидного усатого итальянца в красно-зеленом фартуке (похоже, дизайнер сайта вдохновлялся образом полковника Сандерса (3) и пафосным текстом под заголовком «Наша миссия».  
  
— Подожди, не так быстро. Я хочу знать, какая миссия может быть у пиццерии!  
  
— Заработать побольше бабла? — хмыкнул Тодд.  
  
— Ну почему сразу бабла! Вот, смотри, тут сказано «вкусно накормить каждого» — по-моему, очень достойно…  
  
— Дирк, не ищи смысл в этом тексте, их пишут за пару баксов ненавидящие человечество студенты-копирайтеры, и они все одинаковые. Тексты, я имею ввиду. Не студенты.  
  
— Серьёзно? — поразился Дирк. — Вон оно что… А я думал, у компаний есть какой-то тайный кодекс миссий, как у пиратов, и они все принесли страшную кровавую клятву соблюдать его во что бы то ни стало и собираются раз в полгода на тайном острове… Ты чего смеешься?  
  
Тодд только помотал головой. Дирк надулся и отодвинулся, при этом случайно толкнув его под руку. Палец Тодда, лежащий на тачпаде, непроизвольно дернулся и — опять совершенно случайно — кликнул по лицу синьора Пелагатти.  
  
Фотография изменилась: рот хозяина пиццерии карикатурно приоткрылся, и рядом выскочило облачко с текстом, как в комиксах.  
  
— «Смерть единорогам», — торжественно прочитал Дирк. — Студенты-копирайтеры ненавидят не только людей, но ещё и единорогов?  
  
— Не думаю, — медленно ответил Тодд.  
  
Они тщательно изучили сайт, но не нашли больше ничего подозрительного; хотя название пиццы «Канадская резня бензопилой» вызвало продолжительный спор, в результате которого они сошлись на том, что просто обязаны её попробовать.  
  
— Ну что, заказываем? — не очень уверенно предложил Тодд.  
  
— Может быть, нам принесут ещё одну голову единорога, — задумчиво сказал Дирк. — Тогда получится целая коллекция. Знаешь, Тодд, я думаю, нам нужно больше расследований, которые ведутся посредством заказа пиццы. Почему мы раньше так не делали?  
  
— Потому что раньше итальянская мафия не нанимала нас убить китайскую мафию?  
  
— Какое упущение.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
Тодд набрал номер. Следовало отдать должное — работала пиццерия профессионально. Висеть на телефоне в ожидании не пришлось, заказ записали быстро и не переспрашивая каждое слово.   
  
— У вас есть кодовое слово для скидки? — поинтересовался приятный голос девушки-оператора.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Есть, — вмешался Дирк, свешиваясь через спинку дивана и пытаясь говорить прямо в ухо Тодда. Тодд машинально отодвинулся. Дирк потянулся следом.  
  
— Назовите кодовое слово, пожалуйста.  
  
— «Смерть единорогам»!  
  
— Благодарю, ваша скидка зарегистрирована…  
  
— Какого черта? — шепотом возмутился Тодд, прикрывая микрофон.  
  
— А что?  
  
— «Смерть единорогам»?  
  
— Блестящая догадка, согласись? — Дирк казался чрезвычайно довольным собой.  
  
После этого оставалось только ждать. Фара отключила телефон — к счастью, сперва предупредив, что она это делает сама по неким объективным причинам, так что Тодд мог не волноваться. Хотя он все равно волновался.   
  
Головы единорога стояли на подоконнике, загадочно глядя в ночь за окном. Белый силуэт на полу вписался в обстановку как родной. Диван манил.   
  
Из полудремы Тодда вырвал звонок в дверь, — и прежде чем он успел сориентироваться, Дирк уже принимал заказ от неприлично бодрого и веселого для такого часа курьера.  
  
— Ваша пицца с мясным ассорти «Канадская резня бензопилой»! — объявил курьер, доставая коробку из объемной термосумки. — Оплата наличными. Тринадцать пятьдесят.  
  
— А как же скидка? — с зевком напомнил подошедший Тодд. — У нас было кодовое слово.  
  
— Минуточку!  
  
Курьер сверился со своими записями и просиял.  
  
— Всё верно, есть кодовое слово! Но по нему полагается не скидка, а комплимент от шеф-повара!   
  
— Здорово! — просиял в ответ Дирк.  
  
Они широко и чуточку маниакально улыбались друг другу, пока не столь впечатленный Тодд искал бумажник, после чего курьер добыл из сумки вторую коробку, длинную и довольно большую, и вручил её Дирку вместе с пиццей.  
  
— Спасибо за ваш заказ, приятного вечера!  
  
И он скрылся за дверью быстрее, чем Тодд успел что-либо спросить.  
  
Открыв длинную коробку, они обнаружили в ней компактный, новехонький и блестящий, пахнущий маслом автомат.  
  
— Оригинально, — сказал Дирк. — Пиццерия, в которой работал я, отправляла только «сырные пальчики».   
  
Тодд даже не знал, что удивляет его больше: тот факт, что Дирк успел поработать ещё и в пиццерии, или тот факт, что из всего произошедшего его удивляет только это.

***

Идти домой смысла уже не было, так что они — в очередной раз — устроились на разложенном диване в офисе. Пицца оказалась не менее вкусной, чем утренняя, автомат решили отложить до возвращения Фары, да и вообще, по опыту Тодда, всё становилось менее страшным после восьми-девяти часов крепкого сна.   
  
Ему снилось, будто Хоу Сонг гонится за ним верхом на розовом единороге, а он безуспешно пытается на бегу отстреливаться из автомата — вместо пуль из дула вылетали мини-пиццы. Дирк в наряде диснеевского принца гарцевал рядом на белом единороге с радужным хвостом и по своему обыкновению давал совершенно бесполезные советы.  
  
— Используй силу любви, Тодд!  
  
Чертов единорог догнал его и пронзил грудь рогом, словно жука на булавку насадил. Тодд проснулся.  
  
В грудь ему упирался острый локоть Дирка, но разбудило Тодда не это, а какой-то звук. Он напряженно прислушался, чувствуя себя невероятно бодрым. Тишина. Только с улицы доносился отдаленный шум редких машин.  
  
«Ну и какого черта я уже выспался, что теперь делать полночи?» — подумал он, перевернулся на другой бок и немедленно уснул. 

***

Утром Дирк, конечно, вскочил первым. К неудовольствию Тодда, он оказался самым настоящим «жаворонком». Хотя Дирк уважал чужое право на утренний сон и старался вести себя как можно тише, Тодд все равно просыпался тоже и немедленно начинал мучиться каким-то неясным и абсурдным чувством вины за то, что все уже встали, а он ещё валяется.  
  
— Доброе утро! — радостно крикнул Дирк из кухонной зоны, словно спиной почувствовав, что друг проснулся, хотя Тодд не пошевелился и не издал ни звука. — Будешь чай?  
  
— Кофе, — хмуро отозвался Тодд. — И только если сделаю его сам.  
  
— Как хочешь, — ничуть не обиделся детектив, звеня чашками. — Фара ночью написала, что есть новости. Придет к обеду, как выспится.  
  
Тодд ощутил приступ острой зависти.  
  
Умывшись и приготовив свой завтрак чемпиона — кофе и нейролептики, — он наконец заметил, что на подоконнике теперь стоит только одна гипсовая голова. Его рука с кружкой замерла на полпути ко рту, и он с подозрением уставился на кофе.  
  
— Мона?  
  
Кружка не отозвалась — Мона до сих пор обычно игнорировала всех, кроме Дирка (который утверждал, что она просто стесняется), но Тодд уже примерно представлял, что делать в таких ситуациях. Он встал и тщательно проверил посудный шкафчик и все столы. Второй такой же кружки нигде не нашлось, и, немного успокоенный, Тодд вернулся на диван.  
  
— Мона, если это ты — последний шанс, иначе нам обоим скоро станет очень неловко, — на всякий случай предупредил он кофе, прежде чем сделать глоток.  
  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — спросил Дирк, высунувшись из ванной.  
  
— Надеюсь, что не с Моной. Ты не знаешь, где она?  
  
— Так вон же, — Дирк кивнул на подоконник.  
  
— А где тогда вторая голова? — не понял Тодд.  
  
— В смысле? — не понял Дирк.  
  
Они уставились на одинокую гипсовую голову.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Хм.  
  
Спустя полтора часа поисков и всё нарастающей паники им пришлось признать: что-то снова пошло не так. Какой сюрприз.  
  
— Итак, одинаковых предметов у нас в офисе вроде бы нет, если не считать бумаги для принтера, — заключил Тодд. — Она может стать бумагой для принтера?  
  
— Теоретически да, — Дирк скептически оглядел пачку. — Но не думаю, это слишком скучно.  
  
— А чайником быть не скучно? — проворчал Тодд, но все же принял его слова на веру. Дирк постоянно тыкал пальцем в небо и попадал точно в яблочко.  
  
— Ты не помнишь, эта лампа в форме жирафа всегда у нас была?  
  
— Да, ты сам её притащил две недели назад.  
  
— А этот держатель для скотча? — Дирк потряс пластмассовым розовым фламинго в блестках.  
  
— Дирк, пора смириться, — вздохнул Тодд. — Вторая голова пропала.  
  
— Это очевидный факт, — укоризненно сказал Дирк. — Вопрос в том, кто сейчас на подоконнике — Мона или настоящая голова.  
  
— По-моему, я слышал какой-то шум ночью, — Тодд наконец додумался до того, что следовало сделать с самого начала: подошел к окну и выглянул наружу.  
  
— Дирк! — позвал он. — Лестница сломана!  
  
— А внизу на асфальте лежит труп грабителя?!  
  
— Нет. К сожалению.  
  
Ловушка Фары сработала, но — увы — не так хорошо, как предполагалось. Хотя Дирк по-прежнему был настроен оптимистически.  
  
— По крайней мере, сузился круг поисков, — заявил он.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— Не думаю, что в Сиэтле так уж много хромающих людей с гипсовой головой единорога.  
  
— Почему хромающих-то?  
  
— Ну, он ведь упал с третьего этажа!  
  
Тодд закатил глаза и повернулся к оставшейся голове.  
  
— Мона, ты очень облегчишь нам жизнь, если дашь знать, что это ты.  
  
— Тодд, отстань от неё. Какая разница, Мона это или нет — нам все равно надо искать вторую голову!  
  
Тодд закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Представляю, что обо всём этом скажет Фара, — простонал он.

***

Прежде чем Фара успела добраться до офиса и высказать всё, что она думает о своих друзьях-коллегах-партнерах, у них появился новый клиент.  
  
Хотя Тодд лично составлял и расклеивал объявления (а также посылал в местную газету и размещал в интернете), он всё ещё удивлялся, когда кто-то действительно приходил к ним с намерением нанять как детективов. И то сказать, гораздо чаще люди просто пытались что-то им продать, или путали агентство с чем-то другим (один раз даже с мануальным терапевтом), или просто звонили, чтобы узнать значение слова «холистический». Хотя один визит продавца роботов-пылесосов закончился длинным и полным стресса расследованием, в ходе которого они обнаружили на чердаке дома невольного клиента картину стоимостью в полтора миллиона долларов (чему тот был весьма рад), а брата клиента убил взбесившийся пылесос (чему тот был уже не очень рад).  
  
Клиенты, однако, появлялись у них реже, чем в идеале хотелось бы, но чаще, чем можно было подумать. И многие из них даже не пытались сбежать после первых пяти минут общения с Дирком. На самом деле, у Дирка неплохо получалось участливо слушать, чем он сейчас и занимался.  
  
— Вы знаете, все эти годы мне никто не верил, — довольно спокойно рассказывала миссис Дэвис — пожилая дама в аккуратном брючном костюме. В руках она держала чашку чая, заваренного Дирком, из которой отпила всего раз. То ли всё же волновалась, то ли Дирк перепутал сахар с солью. — Я уже сама решила, что это было лишь совпадение. Но в прошлую пятницу… Не могу перестать думать об этом…  
  
Она умолкла, барабаня пальцами по чашке.  
  
— Не спешите, рассказывайте всё по порядку, — попытался навести её на мысль Тодд.  
  
— Хотите бисквит? — сочувственно предложил Дирк.  
  
— Бисквит? — очнулась миссис Дэвис.  
  
— Печенье, — перевел Тодд. — Он британец, — добавил он извиняющимся тоном.  
  
— Румынский британец, — зачем-то уточнил Дирк. — Но гогошей (4) у нас нет.  
  
Во всяком случае, клиентка вышла из ступора.  
  
— Благодарю, не стоит, — отказалась она с нервной улыбкой. — На самом деле, я сейчас не очень… Не очень хорошо отношусь к выпечке.  
  
Дело же было вот в чем.  
  
В прошлую пятницу миссис Дэвис с подругами отмечали юбилей миссис Стюарт в настоящем китайском ресторане. Не в одной из этих забегаловок, вы знаете — что плодятся, как грибы после дождя, все увешаны драконами и бумажными фонариками и нередко подают суши (действительно, почему бы и нет) и даже пиццу. Нет, то было респектабельное заведение с настоящей китайской кухней, это миссис Дэвис поняла по тому, что большинство блюд показались ей несъедобными. Именинница считалась опытной путешественницей и настоящей гурманшей, в отличие от миссис Дэвис, которая лишь раз выезжала из страны — почти десять лет назад, со своим тогда ещё не покойным супругом — и не горела желанием повторять опыт.  
  
После ужина им подали блюдо печений с предсказаниями, и миссис Стюарт немедленно поведала всей компании, что эти милые штучки не имеют никакого отношения к китайской кухне, изобретены были вообще в Японии, а своей популярностью обязаны хитрым рестораторам. По правде говоря, миссис Дэвис вообще терпеть их не могла и взяла одно, только чтобы Анжела наконец заткнулась.  
  
Она разломила дурацкое печенье и достала дурацкую бумажную ленточку. Будь её воля, она выкинула бы «предсказание» не читая, но подруги, конечно, хотели знать, кому что досталось.  
  
Миссис Дэвис достала из сумочки кошелек, а из кошелька — бумажку.  
  
— Вот, — сказала она коротко.  
  
Дирк сцапал предсказание и почитал вслух:  
  
— «В этом месяце все огорчения покинут вас, вместе с...», — он резко осекся, с растерянным и огорченным лицом. — О…  
  
— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Тодд.  
  
— «Вместе с жизнью».  
  
Миссис Дэвис развела руками.  
  
— Ладно, — протянул Тодд. — Я понимаю, вы расстроены, но это же просто дурацкая шутка, верно? Знаете, у нас в колледже однажды так сделали на вечеринке, в печенья специально вложили записки с пожеланиями всякого дерь… Всяких гадостей.  
  
— Зачем? — поразился Дирк.  
  
— Ну… Для смеха.  
  
Дирк поднял брови, выражая крайнюю степень сомнения.  
  
— Мне вот досталось предсказание какой-то страшной болезни… — теперь уже осекся Тодд.  
  
— Держу пари, ты посмеялся, — сухо ответил Дирк и повернулся к клиентке. — Но это ещё не вся история, правильно?  
  
Миссис Дэвис молча кивнула.  
  
Да, это было ещё не всё. Почти десять лет назад тогда ещё не покойный мистер Дэвис предложил ей отправиться в путешествие. Всю свою жизнь они были не особо богаты, и вот теперь, начав зарабатывать наконец приличные деньги, мистер Дэвис мечтал объездить весь шар земной. Но для начала они отправились в Англию. Посетили Оксфорд и Кембридж, осмотрели кучу развалюх-церквей, музеев, парков и домиков каких-то широко известных в узких кругах людей, пока, наконец, не добрались до Ливерпуля, где им особенно рекомендовали посетить Чайна-Таун. Декоративные арки были красивыми, а вот от местной кухни миссис Дэвис предпочла бы воздержаться. Но она уступила супругу, и, разумеется, после десерта им подали вездесущее печенье.  
  
Миссис Дэвис вынула из кошелька еще одну бумажку — потрепанную, пожелтевшую, с выцветшими чернилами.  
  
Дирк взял предсказание с заметной опаской и прочитал с мрачной торжественностью:  
  
— «Сегодня ваше существование прекратится легко и безболезненно».  
  
Дирк побледнел и выронил бумажку.   
  
Тем же вечером мистер Дэвис легко и безболезненно скончался — сердечный приступ, сказали врачи.  
  
— Совпадение? — предположил Тодд, сам в это не веря: обычное совпадение рядом с Дирком? Ха. Но в отсутствие Фары голосом разума вроде как полагалось быть ему, и Тодд старался как мог.   
  
— Нет, — сказал Дирк. Тодд повернулся к нему, вопросительно поднимая брови, но тот лишь помотал головой.  
  
— Я… Я правда не знаю, — миссис Дэвис сцепила руки на коленях и разглядывала собственные туфли, явно не желая встречаться с кем-нибудь взглядом. — Понимаю, это глупо. Я рассказала Эби — это моя лучшая подруга, — и она, конечно, считает, что у меня стресс, давняя травма, и мне нужно посетить психотерапевта. Может быть, она права…  
  
— Нет, — повторил Дирк. — Нет-нет-нет. Хорошо, что вы к нам обратились. Это не… Всё не так просто.  
  
— Вы думаете, я умру? — еле слышно спросила миссис Дэвис.  
  
— Все однажды умрут, — Дирк осекся. — Полагаю, это не то, что вы сейчас хотели бы услышать.   
  
Тодд закатил глаза и вмешался, прежде чем Дирк успел довести клиентку до истерики.  
  
— Мы обязательно во всем разберемся, — заявил он своим лучшим тоном компетентного специалиста. — Всё будет в порядке, вот увидите.  
  
— Или не в порядке. Или в порядке, но не сразу. Или относительно в порядке. Вообще, зависит от широты понятия в каждом конкретном случае, и чтобы сформулировать наше определение «порядка», для начала неплохо бы уточнить шкалу ценностей. Начать, думаю, можно с жизни…  
  
— Дирк.  
  
Дирк заткнулся. Тодд пристально посмотрел на него — как только что миссис Дэвис, Дирк вдруг крайне заинтересовался россыпью ручек на своем столе и избегал встречаться с ним глазами.  
  
— Вы нас извините, надо посовещаться минутку, — Тодд широко улыбнулся клиентке, поднялся и ухватил Дирка за локоть. — Мы будем в соседней комнате, зовите, если что.  
  
Под недоуменным и чуточку сконфуженным взглядом миссис Дэвис он выволок Дирка из приемной в комнату отдыха, закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной.  
  
— Ну? — осведомился он.  
  
— Что? — Дирк безуспешно попытался изобразить непонимание.  
  
— Выкладывай давай. Ты что-то знаешь, и нервничаешь.  
  
— Вовсе я не…  
  
— Ты в курсе, что скорость и заумность твоей речи пропорциональна твоему волнению? Мы с Фарой даже составили уравнение. С графиком.  
  
— И это я тут странный? В любом случае, волнение вполне естественно, ведь я переживаю за судьбу этой милой женщины, которая так рассчитывает на нас! А ты разве нет?  
  
— Дирк.  
  
Дирк сдался; плечи его поникли, и он признался:  
  
— Ну… Возможно, я точно знаю, что это не совпадение…  
  
— Так, и? — поощрил его Тодд.  
  
— И знаю, кто написал первое предсказание.  
  
— И?  
  
— И… Возможно… Это был…  
  
— Нуууууу?  
  
— Я?  
  
Тодд это обдумал. Дирк испуганно на него смотрел.  
  
— Ты?  
  
— В некотором роде.  
  
— В каком именно?  
  
— Это сложно. И на самом деле не важно, честное слово, — Дирк умоляюще сложил ладони. — Я не хочу рассказывать.  
  
— Так, подожди — но если ты написал для мужа этой бедной женщины предсказание смерти…  
  
— Я не писал для него! Ну да, оно досталось именно ему, но я не имел в виду кого-то конкретного!  
  
— Бога ради Дирк, зачем ты вообще это сделал?  
  
— Это сложно, — упрямо повторил Дирк. — Я работал официантом, и…  
  
Тодд застонал и стукнулся затылком об дверь. Потом вспомнил о сидящей за этой дверью миссис Дэвис и понадеялся, что она не подумала чего-нибудь плохого.  
  
— Сколько вообще у тебя было работ до того, как ты стал детективом?  
  
— Несколько, — уклончиво ответил Дирк. — И я никогда не переставал быть детективом, я просто… Совмещал.  
  
Тодд вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно. Давай разберемся. То есть ты написал предсказание смерти — господи, — а оно и сбылось.  
  
— Ага, — с несчастным видом подтвердил Дирк.  
  
— И теперь ты думаешь, что это из-за тебя?  
  
— Нет, нет, вовсе нет! — он в ужасе замотал головой. — Это в любом случае произошло бы, я ведь не создаю событие, а только предвижу его вероятность! Конечно, предсказание и событие могут иметь причинно-следственную связь, особенно когда человек принимает его всерьёз, и таким образом невольно сам запускает цепочку событий, которые в результате приводят его… Господи, неужели это я виноват?!  
  
Тодд схватил его за плечи и слегка встряхнул.  
  
— Успокойся, — велел он. — Давай-ка… Вот что, даже если то старое предсказание — твоих рук дело, то откуда взялось новое?  
  
— Это не я!  
  
— Я и не говорю, что ты. Но кто-то же засунул его в печенье, так?  
  
Дверь открылась, и в проем просунулась голова Фары.  
  
— Что вы тут опять устроили? — хмуро поинтересовалась она.

***

— Всё будет хорошо, — уговаривал Тодд. — Фара сможет защитить вас от чего угодно.  
  
— Однажды она победила могущественного темного мага! — добавил Дирк. Фара шикнула на него, но миссис Дэвис как будто не обратила внимания.  
  
— Я не думаю, что есть необходимость… Мой муж умер от сердечного приступа. Разве можно защитить от чего-то подобного?  
  
— А у вас проблемы с сердцем? — бестактно, по мнению Тодда, поинтересовался Дирк.  
  
— Нет, но…  
  
— Ну вот видите, а со всем остальным Фара точно справится! Она проследит, чтобы на вас не рухнул рояль с верхнего этажа или что-то-то в этом роде…  
  
— Рояль? — слабо переспросила миссис Дэвис.  
  
— Она однажды выдернула меня из-под колес автомобиля!  
  
— Ты читал журнал на ходу, — напомнила Фара. — И вышел прямо на дорогу.  
  
— Но это была крайне важная статья.  
  
— Это был «Космополитен».  
  
— Да, и я раскрыл дело, обратив внимание на образец переводной татуировки, верно? — выдав этот непререкаемый аргумент, Дирк снова повернулся к миссис Дэвис. — В любом случае, вы будете не одна, а это самое важное, да?  
  
Она вдруг улыбнулась — немного беспомощно и печально.  
  
— Знаете… Когда у Арнольда случился приступ, я вышла из гостиницы, хотела посмотреть сувенирную лавку — а он устал и остался в номере. Я так корила себя за то, что меня не было рядом, — она вздохнула. — Наверное, вы правы. Это самое важное. Спасибо.  
  
— Ну вот и решено, — с облегчением подытожил Тодд. — Фара присмотрит за вами, а мы тем временем попробуем выяснить, откуда взялось это печенье.  
  
Фара выглядела не слишком довольной, но спорить не стала.  
  
— Просто чтобы уточнить, — сказала она. — Это не мог сделать кто-то, знавший об истории с вашим мужем и таким образом решивший вас напугать? Вы не ссорились ни с кем из тех, кто присутствовал на том ужине?  
  
— Нет, — недоуменно ответила миссис Дэвис. — Не думаю.  
  
— А с хозяевами ресторана? — неожиданно спросил Дирк. — Это ведь был китай… О!  
  
Тодд и Фара узнали тон и, как по команде, повернулись к нему.  
  
— О-о-о, — протянул Дирк. — Китайский ресторан.  
  
Фара хлопнула себя по лбу.  
  
— Что? — заволновался Тодд.  
  
— Что? — заволновалась миссис Дэвис.  
  
— Мой источник кое-что рассказал, — торопливо начала Фара. — Хоу Сонг, среди всего прочего, владеет несколькими ресторанами!  
  
Они втроем обменялись многозначительными взглядами.  
  
— Пожалуйста, объясните мне, в чем дело, — попросила миссис Дэвис. — Это важно?  
  
— Пока не знаем, — быстро ответил Дирк. — А вы знакомы с Хоу Сонг?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А с любой другой китайской девушкой?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— А с любой другой девушкой?  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Телефон Дирка заиграл «Don’t worry, be happy» (мелодия, которая в сочетании с многочисленными неврозами Дирка каждый раз вызывала у Тодда острое желание выразительно приложить ладонь к лицу), и тот суетливо схватился за трубку.  
  
— Да? О-о-о, здравствуйте, как поживаете? Мы тоже хорошо, спасибо! Нет-нет! Но не беспокойтесь. Всё будет в лучшем виде. Мы как раз сейчас над этим работаем. Да, конечно! Обязательно! Ну что вы!  
  
— Кто это? — спросил Тодд, едва Дирк отвел руку с телефоном от уха.  
  
— Хоу Сонг. Хотела знать, как у нас дела.  
  
И он — совершенно кошмарно — заговорщически подмигнул.  
  
— О господи, — сказал Тодд на всё сразу.  
  
— Вот именно! Нельзя терять ни минуты. Ну, чего вы стоите? Фара, миссис Дэвис — поезжайте! Если вспомните что-нибудь, сразу звоните, хорошо? Тодд, бери куртку, мы выдвигаемся.  
  
— Куда? — в отличие от Дирка, Тодд не умел так сразу переключаться в режим бурной деятельности, особенно когда ни черта не понимал.  
  
— В ресторан? — предположила Фара, которая, конечно, туда бы и отправилась.  
  
— В библиотеку!

***

— Что мы здесь делаем? — прошипел Тодд, следуя за Дирком вдоль длинного стеллажа и с трудом подавляя желание нервно оглянуться. В библиотеках он почему-то всегда ощущал себя не в своей тарелке — даже в таких современных, как хай-тековое здание Центральной. Может, виной тому была грозная смотрительница школьной библиотеки, которая, по слухам, жарила и ела учеников, небрежно обращавшихся с книгами. А может быть, давящее ощущение собственной тупости перед лицом такого массива знаний, которых ему никогда не постичь.  
  
Дирка, судя по всему, ничего подобного не беспокоило. Он медленно вел рукой вдоль корешков разномастных томов и думал о чем-то своем.  
  
— Ищем, — рассеянно ответил он.  
  
— Что ищем?  
  
— Узнаем, когда найдем.  
  
— А, у тебя это твоё, — догадался Тодд. — Неэкстрасенсорное предчувствие?  
  
— Вовсе нет, — тоном оскорбленного достоинства отверг эту догадку Дирк. — Просто рассуждаю логически. Когда ты ищешь клад — копай землю. Когда ищешь информацию — иди в библиотеку.  
  
— И какую информацию ты рассчитываешь найти в отделе любовных романов? — скептически хмыкнул Тодд. — Может быть, раз так, нам посмотреть… Не знаю, подшивки газет? Заметки о разборках мафии, всё такое? Хотя я всё равно не понимаю, чем нам это поможет.  
  
— У всего есть причина, Тодд, — наставительно сказал Дирк. — Два человека хотят убить друг друга, тут должна быть особенно веская причина.  
  
— Блин, это мафия! — Тодд все-таки нервно оглянулся и понизил голос. Рядом никто не ходил, и здание было спроектировано как-то так хитро, что пространство поглощало голоса, но все-таки…  
  
— Это чертова мафия! — повторил он. — Причины у них веские, даже не сомневаюсь — типа, не поделили сферы влияния…  
  
— Уверен, что всё гораздо сложнее.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— А иначе оказались бы мы втянуты в дело?  
  
С этим Тодд не мог спорить.  
  
— Может быть, лучше всё-таки пойти в тот ресторан и попробовать узнать про предсказание?  
  
Дирк только отмахнулся.  
  
— Или выяснить насчет едино… Блин! Мы так и не рассказали Фаре про Мону. Или не Мону. Короче, про единорога.  
  
Рука Дирка замерла на очередном книжном корешке.  
  
— Единорог — связующее звено, — сказал он. — Клуб Хоу Сонг. Скульптура.  
  
— Кокаин, — дополнил Тодд.  
  
— А ну-ка, — загадочно обронил Дирк и вытянул книгу с полки.  
  
Тодд вытянул шею и уставился на обложку. «В ловушке страсти» — гласила витиеватая надпись поверх совершенно кошмарной иллюстрации: девушка в розовом наряде, похожем на облако зефира, падает со спины белой лошади прямо в объятия полуобнаженного мачо.   
  
Изо лба лошади точал витой рог.  
  
— Да ладно, — простонал Тодд. — Серьёзно?  
  
— Художник всё перепутал, — сокрушенно сказал Дирк. — Единорог должен быть розовым, а платье — белым.  
  
— Вероятно, опасался, что покупатели не оценят, — фыркнул Тодд. — Подожди, ты что — читал эту книжонку?  
  
— Не говори ерунды, Тодд. Разве я похож на человека, читающего любовные романы?  
  
— Да как тебе сказать, — пробормотал Тодд.  
  
— Я её написал.  
  
Это было уже слишком.  
  
— Дирк, я не успеваю за твоим чувством юмора, — сказал он, доставая из кармана куртки пузырек с таблетками. — Ты можешь сказать то, что хотел сказать, без вот этого… Всего?  
  
Дирк пожал плечами.  
  
— Я написал эту книгу.  
  
Тодд проглотил две таблетки и на всякий случай ущипнул себя за локоть. Происходящее не было в прямом смысле болезненным, но угнетало достаточно, чтобы оказаться галлюцинацией, если повезет.  
  
Не повезло.  
  
— Так, давай ещё раз. С самого начала.  
  
Дирк наморщил лоб.  
  
— С какого именно начала? — уточнил он. — Если ты хочешь обратиться к истокам причинно-следственных связей Вселенной, нам придется начать от Большого Взрыва, а то и пораньше, а времени у нас, смею напомнить, всего-то три дня. То есть уже два.  
  
— Можешь ограничиться временными рамками, в которых ты... Написал… Это. Ты точно написал это? Ты уверен?  
  
— Провалами в памяти не страдаю, — укоризненно ответил Дирк. — Конечно, написал, вот — на обложке мое имя.  
  
— «Лолита де Полисад»? — прочитал Тодд.  
  
— Мой псевдоним, — невозмутимо кивнул Дирк.  
  
— Это так ты себя называл до того, как стать Дирком Джентли?  
  
— Нет, это мы придумали с издателем. Он считал, что Дирк — звучит хорошо, звонко, с этакой остротой ножа, но подходит больше для приключенческой серии. Ой, ну будет тебе, Тодд, перестань так смотреть. Я тогда только что… Покинул Кембридж, мне нужны были деньги, и я брался за любую работу, а сочинения у меня всегда получались хорошо, ну и…  
  
— И ты подумал «а напишу-ка я любовный роман, отличная идея»?!  
  
Дирк пожал плечами.  
  
— На самом деле я написал три, но за этот заплатили больше всего. Ммм… Осторожнее, — смущенно предупредил он, когда Тодд начал открывать обложку. — Там есть сцены, ну знаешь, секса.  
  
— Ты написал порнографический любовный роман?!  
  
— Я бы попросил! Эротический!   
  
Тодд поспешно сунул книгу обратно ему в руки, как будто она могла взорваться.  
  
— Эй, сцены секса не настолько плохие! — обиделся Дирк. — Я тщательно погуглил, прежде чем писать!  
  
— Давай… Давай сосредоточимся на деле, — попросил Тодд, проведя рукой по лицу. — Какое отношение к нему имеет твое… Творчество?  
  
— Пока не уверен, но наверняка какое-то да имеет. Во-первых, я писал её как раз в то самое время, когда работал официантом в том самом китайском ресторане, в котором тот самый мистер Дэвис получил то самое предсказание.  
  
— Которое тоже написал ты.  
  
— Это как раз не имеет отношения к делу.  
  
— Да что ты.  
  
— Случайности случаются, Тодд. Кроме тех случаев, когда случаются не случайности. Сам посуди, единорог, китайский ресторан — всё связано! Осталось понять, как именно.   
  
— Да как нефиг делать, — пробормотал Тодд, и тут его осенило. — Погоди-ка. Так ты что, специально меня сюда притащил? Именно за этой книгой?  
  
Дирк невинно поднял брови.  
  
— Я не был уверен, что найду её. Но подумал — в любом случае мы что-нибудь да найдем.  
  
— Засранец ты, вот кто, — беззлобно сообщил Тодд.  
  
— Но ведь сработало же!  
  
Дирк победно потряс книгой, и из нее выпал какой-то лист бумаги.  
  
Они уставились на находку. Похоже, это было какое-то письмо — плотно сложенное пополам, исписанное мелким почерком.  
  
Тодд наклонился и поднял лист. К сожалению, это явно была не первая и не последняя страница послания, так что им достался лишь кусок без контекста.  
  
— «Но отец никогда не позволит этого, любовь моя», — прочитал он. — «Разлука же невыносима, жить без тебя, не видеть тебя, не говорить с тобой — мне кажется, я скорее наложу на себя руки. Лишь мысль о том, что жизнь моя принадлежит не только мне, удерживает от рокового поступка…» — Тодд быстро пробежал взглядом остальное письмо, перевернул, проглядел обратную сторону. — И всё в таком же духе. Охренеть.  
  
Дирк вырвал у него письмо и начал читать сам.  
  
— Охренеть, — повторил Тодд, на случай, если друг его не расслышал. — Любовное письмо в любовном романе. Не понимаю, почему я до сих пор вообще удивляюсь.  
  
— Бедная девушка, — вздохнул Дирк. — Её разлучили с возлюбленным, потому что их семьи были против брака.  
  
— Ты можешь что-то понять в этом сиропе?  
  
— Не надо так, Тодд, у человека трагедия… Она пыталась сбежать, но её поймали и заперли в доме. Какой ужас, Тодд!  
  
— Да это какой-то гребаный мексиканский сериал! Ну кого на самом деле разлучают, запирают и всё такое?  
  
Дирк уставился на него поверх письма, чуть нахмурившись. Тодду стало неуютно.  
  
— Извини, — пробормотал он.   
  
— Что ж, ясно одно, — как ни в чем не бывало, заявил Дирк. — Письмо написано китаянкой.  
  
— Чего? Почему?  
  
— Смотри, тут написано «Wo ie ni» — это «я люблю тебя» по-китайски.  
  
— С каких пор ты стал знатоком китайского?  
  
— Я работал в китайском ресторане, Тодд, и успел выучить несколько фраз — например, «спасибо за рыбу» и «перестаньте душить этого енота».  
  
— У меня только два вопроса, — смиренно ответил Тодд. — Как тебя вообще взяли работать в китайский ресторан, и зачем кому-то душить енота?!  
  
— О-о-о, это было моё самое блестящее дело!..

***

— И вы думаете, что письмо написала Хоу Сонг? — спросила Фара, изучая лист.  
  
— А ведь точно! — Тодд хлопнул себя по лбу и радостно повернулся к Дирку. — Ну точно же!  
  
— Ну не знаю, — пробормотал тот. — Почему вдруг?  
  
— В смысле, «почему»?! Любовное письмо китаянки, вложенное в книгу о розовом единороге? Кто ещё это может быть? Ведь всё связано!  
  
— Ну… Да, — согласился Дирк, но как-то не очень уверенно. — Наверное. Не знаю. Чего-то тут не хватает, мы что-то упускаем.  
  
— Знаете, я иначе представляла работу частных детективов, — заметила миссис Дэвис, разливая чай. — Я думала, должно быть больше… Дедукции.  
  
— Мы и дедукци… Дедукти… Это самое, — возразил Дирк. — Мы абсолютно нормальные детективы, раскрывающие дела с помощью безупречно построенных логических цепочек и моего блестящего ума.  
  
— А также паники и беготни, — добавил Тодд, хрустя крекером.  
  
Миссис Дэвис немного приободрилась с утреннего разговора и вполне любезно приняла их в своей гостиной, когда они явились сообщить Фаре новости. Та, к слову, времени даром не теряла — все острые углы мебели в доме были снабжены мягкими накладками, розетки — заглушками, коврики, о которые можно споткнуться и тяжелые предметы с верхних полок — убраны. Фара даже не позволила миссис Дэвис самой включить электрический чайник.  
  
— Письму лет десять, не меньше, — задумчиво сказала Фара. — Смотрите, как выцвели чернила.  
  
Миссис Дэвис поставила перед ней чашку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ну что вы, дорогая — это вам спасибо, что возитесь со мной, — она пригляделась к письму и нахмурилась. — Знаете, эта бумага…  
  
— Да? — встрепенулся Дирк.  
  
— Она ведь точно такая же, как та, на которой написаны предсказания. Или мне кажется?  
  
Они немедленно достали полоски с предсказаниями, и Фара принялась придирчиво сравнивать.  
  
— Эта — точно нет, — она сразу отложила в сторону предсказание миссис Дэвис. — Бумага другой плотности, и какие-то вкрапления. А вот старое… Хм…  
  
— Она из того ресторана, — прошипел Дирк в ухо Тодду. — Её заказывали в больших рулонах, и мы по вечерам резали на ленточки.  
  
— Да, действительно, очень похоже, — вынесла вердикт Фара.  
  
— Ну, это точно Хоу Сонг! — торжествующе сказал Тодд. — Значит, примерно десять лет назад она связалась с каким-то парнем, но отец не позволил ей выйти замуж, и…  
  
Тут его мысль забуксовала; как связать эту информацию с головой единорога и Пелагатти, всё ещё было не понятно.  
  
— Можно воспользоваться вашим компьютером? — неожиданно спросил Дирк у миссис Дэвис.  
  
— Конечно, милый. Сделать вам бутерброд?  
  
Тодд только закатил глаза, в который уж раз за день. Существовала определенная категория людей, которых Дирк необъяснимо очаровывал, и вскоре они уже ходили за ним по пятам, заглядывали в глаза и делали бутерброды. То ещё зрелище.  
  
— Что ты хочешь найти? — спросил он, следуя за Дирком к компьютеру и протягивая ему тарелку с бутербродами.  
  
— Так, проверить одну вещь.  
  
«Одной вещью» оказался знакомый сайт пиццерии. Дирк кликнул на голову Пелагатти. Облачко вылезло снова, но слова там оказались другие.   
  
— «Поймай хромого беса»? (5) Это ещё, нахрен, что такое?  
  
Дирк покачал головой.  
  
— Вот уж где не ожидал встретить Гевару.  
  
— Че Гевара? При чем тут он?  
  
— Луис Велес де Гевара, Тодд. Ты что, не изучал литературу барокко семнадцатого века?  
  
— Ах да, точно, как я мог забыть, мы ж проходили это в третьем классе.  
  
— Ваша школа достойна всяческого уважения. Я-то познакомился с ним только во втором семестре в Кембридже.  
  
— Дирк, мне достать табличку «сарказм»?  
  
— У тебя есть такая табличка? — восхитился Дирк.   
  
Тодд сдался.  
  
— Жуй свой бутерброд, — проворчал он. — Мы с утра не ели, по-моему, ты начинаешь бредить.  
  
— Но я не понимаю этого выбора, ведь сеньор Пелагатти — итальянец, а не испанец, — продолжил Дирк, не обратив внимания на его слова.  
  
— Да это ж почти одно и то же.  
  
— Тодд, твои познания в географии начинают серьезно меня тревожить.  
  
— Сказал человек, который считает, что Австралия прилетела из космоса.  
  
— А ты там был хоть раз? Ты её вообще видел? Она явно внеземного происхождения!  
  
— Ладно, и что за хромой бес? — сменил тему Тодд, не желая ввязываться в очередной спор с аргументами типа «Она даже расположена так, словно просто плюхнулась с неба!» и «А как иначе объяснить, что там все такие красивые, как Крис Хэмсворт!».  
  
— Ну вообще это довольно забавный роман, но в данном случае, полагаю… Какой-то шифр.  
  
Тодд поднял брови.  
  
— То есть всё-таки не промо-код.  
  
— Разве что для Америки это нормально — распространять автоматы по промо-коду, — в голосе Дирка так и слышалось истинно британское осуждение такой распущенности.  
  
— То есть это секретный шифр мафии. Как ни странно, звучит даже логично.  
  
— А то!  
  
— Мы близки к разгадке!  
  
Дирк подставил ладонь, и Тодд хлопнул по ней.

***

— Ладно, возможно, я поторопился с выводами, — сказал Дирк. — Кажется, это разгадка была близка к нам, а не мы к ней.  
  
— Если ты хоть что-нибудь понял, прошу, просвети меня, — сквозь зубы процедил Тодд, глядя на три одинаковых головы единорога, бессовестно стоящие на подоконнике.  
  
— Хммм… Мона сбежала от похитителя?  
  
— И привела с собой подружку?  
  
— Или у нас в глазах троится.  
  
— Вот было бы классно, — тоскливо пробормотал Тодд. — Блин, Дирк, ну поговори же с ней! Она тебя слушает, убеди её превратиться обратно в себя!  
  
— Она и так она, Тодд.  
  
— В себя-человека!  
  
Дирк нахмурился.  
  
— Мона имеет полное право быть тем, кем или чем захочет.  
  
— Да я разве спорю? Пусть превратится в человека на пять минут, расскажет, что всё это значит, и превращается хоть в единорога, хоть в президента!  
  
— Очевидно, она не хочет превращаться в человека.  
  
Тодд был сыт по горло этими выходками. Он, конечно помнил, что имеет дело с травмированными («на всю голову», подсказал ехидный внутренний голос) людьми, которые еще будучи детьми пережили такое, что ему даже в галлюцинациях парарибулита не виделось, но пора бы уже и повзрослеть!  
  
— Слушай, Мона, — обратился он напрямую к головам — на всякий случай ко всем трем разом. — Ты понимаешь, что можешь дать нам ответ на очень важный вопрос, прямо-таки жизненно важный? Я думал, ты хочешь нам помогать. Так вот, эти фокусы сейчас ни черта не помогают!  
  
— Тодд, послушай...  
  
— Нет, это вы оба послушайте! Я думал, мы это уже проходили! Мы ведь договорились, что вы не замыкаетесь в себе, не молчите, не превращаетесь в дохлых опоссумов и не воняете на весь офис, если что-то не так!  
  
— Да нет, Тодд! Послушай! Мона ведь уже нам помогла!  
  
— А? — разошедшемуся Тодду было не так-то легко остановиться. Фактически, его речь ещё только начиналась. Но Дирк возбужденно подпрыгивал на месте и тыкал пальцем в одну из голов.  
  
— Вот эта! Подсказка! Она принесла подсказку! О, Мона, я тебя обожаю!  
  
— Так, так, помедленнее, — Тодд сам замахал руками. — Какая подсказка? Что?  
  
— Смотри, смотри, на ней этикетка!  
  
Теперь, наконец, заметил и Тодд — приклеенную к рогу небольшую бумажку.  
  
— «Мастерская Рубио»! — Дирк оторвал этикетку и в порыве чувств поцеловал в лоб все три головы по очереди. — Вот он, наш подозреваемый!

***

Ехать к Рубио — и вообще куда-либо — без нее Фара строго запретила, но и вернуться немедленно не могла, поскольку сопровождала миссис Дэвис, направившуюся в клуб вязания. Тодд не понимал, почему вязание нельзя просто отменить, когда тут такие дела творятся, но, видимо, миссис Дэвис была очень убедительна.  
  
Так что они решили потратить свободное время с пользой и улеглись спать.  
  
Точнее, попытались — стоило только Тодду задремать, как Дирк вдруг совершенно ясным голосом сказал:  
  
— А ведь вообще-то всё сходится. Рубио, Пелагатти, письмо, единороги, пицца. Хоу Сонг.   
  
— Ничего не сходится, — проворчал Тодд, но всё же перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Дирку, и спросил:  
  
— Какая тут, по-твоему, связь?   
  
— Ну вот смотри. Помнишь, что Фара рассказала о Хоу Сонг?  
  
Загадочный «источник» Фары поведал, что Хоу и её люди появились в городе около десяти лет назад, успешно захватили, как это говорится, «свой кусок пирога» — притом немалый — и с тех пор существовали достаточно мирно (насколько это возможно для мафии). Стычки у них бывали в основном с людьми Пелагатти, с которыми они, как и предполагал Тодд, всё еще делили сферы влияния. «И почему люди просто не могут вместе открывать пицца-суши-вок-бары и жить себе мирно», — вздохнул Дирк, глубоко оскорбив чувства Тодда, который если и был твердо в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что нельзя смешивать шампанское с водкой и азиатскую кухню с итальянской.  
  
— А пиццерия Пелагатти открылась тоже десять лет назад, у них на сайте написано. Они появились в городе одновременно…  
  
— При этом сразу после того, как в жизни Хоу произошла некая любовная драма, — подхватил Тодд. — Ха.  
  
— Я всё ещё не уверен, что письмо принадлежит именно ей.  
  
— Ой, ну брось — кому ещё-то?  
  
— Чего-то не хватает, — Дирк упрямо помотал головой. — Не знаю почему, но чувствую, что неправильно. Не могу… Это как… Вроде бы всё указывает, что двигаться надо в одну сторону, но тебя непреодолимо тянет в другую…  
  
Дирк редко делился своими «холистическими» ощущениями — как будто говорить о них вслух означает признать, что есть какая-то система. Тодд всё ещё втайне был уверен, что Дирк мог бы использовать свои способности более широко и осознанно — не так, как хотели в «Черном Крыле», конечно, но найти какой-то свой метод. Вот, например, Барт — она-то явно не испытывала затруднений в использовании своих талантов, пусть даже все они были так или иначе направлены на убийство людей. Но Тодду хватало ума помалкивать.  
  
Ему вдруг захотелось ободряюще похлопать Дирка по плечу, и он даже протянул руку, но укололся о торчащий из-под пледа рог.  
  
— Блин, Дирк, — он сунул в рот пострадавший палец. — А нам обязательно класть её с собой в постель?  
  
— Разумеется! Мы должны охранять нашу самую важную улику.  
  
Вторую голову — ту, что была без этикетки, они засунули в сейф, а третья, по настоянию Дирка, так и осталась на подоконнике.  
  
— А что если это Мона? Как-то неловко…  
  
— Мона на подоконнике. И что неловкого?  
  
— Ну… Мы с ней… В постели, — неуклюже попытался объяснить Тодд. — Это как-то, ну, слишком близко.  
  
Дирк недоуменно изогнул брови.  
  
— Но мы с тобой всё время так спим.  
  
Тодд открыл рот да так и не нашелся, что сказать. Действительно, с этой точки зрения он ситуацию как-то не рассматривал. Спать на одном диване было давно привычно — другого спального места в офисе все равно не имелось, да и вообще, это же Дирк!   
  
— Это другое, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Почему? — не унимался Дирк.  
  
— Ну… Она же девушка.  
  
— В основном она игрушка-пищалка, стул, чайник, а иногда даже дохлый опоссум.  
  
— Да, но она все равно девушка!  
  
— То есть дело в сексе? — тоном исследователя, наткнувшегося на любопытный феномен, уточнил Дирк.  
  
— Да. Нет! Не совсем в нем, просто кто-то может подумать…  
  
— Кто? Фара?  
  
— Нет. Блин. Отвали, — Тодд уткнулся лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. Вот только разговоров о сексе ему не хватало. С Дирком-то. Который, блин, тщательно гуглил.  
  
Дирк не отвалил.  
  
— То есть тебя беспокоит возможный сексуальный подтекст? А если бы один из нас был геем? Или оба? Тогда нам нельзя было бы спать на одном диване?  
  
— Мхм, — ответил Тодд в подушку. В этот момент какая-то особо коварная пружина впилась ему в бок, и он подумал, что на данном конкретном диване вообще никому нельзя спать. Уколотый о рог средний палец всё ещё болел; жаль, это не сказочное веретено — Тодд не отказался бы мирно проспать тысячу лет. Или даже усыпить Дирка. Чтобы он тихо лежал, весь такой красивый, неподвижный и, главное, молчащий. Наверное, пришлось бы притащить принца Гарри, чтобы разбудить его.   
  
Палец пронзило острой болью. Тодд тихо выругался сквозь зубы и поднес руку к глазам. Ему кажется, или палец действительно как-то опух?   
  
— Всё в порядке? — завозился рядом только было успокоившийся Дирк.  
  
— Да, да, — отмахнулся Тодд. — Чертов парарибулит. Ничего серьёзного, просто мини-приступ.  
  
Он свесился с дивана и достал из кармана брошенной рядом на пол куртки лекарство. Глотая капсулы, которые, как обычно, попытались прилипнуть к горлу, он краем уха услышал, как пиликнул телефон Дирка.  
  
— Чего там? — поинтересовался он, гипнотизируя взглядом палец и надеясь, что пульсирующая боль вот-вот исчезнет.  
  
— Это Эстевез… О Боже, Тодд! Они установили причину смерти курьера.  
  
— Сердечный приступ?  
  
— Лучше. Яд!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Они нашли у него на руке небольшую ранку и считают, что так яд и попал в организм — наверное, он обо что-то поцарапался, но только обо что?  
  
Тодд медленно перевел взгляд со своего пальца на укрытую пледом голову единорога.  
  
— Может, о какие-то ядовитые растения? А еще был случай, одна довольно странная пожилая леди мазала когти своей кошки ядом, чтобы…  
  
— Дирк.  
  
Дирк отвлекся от своего телефона. Судя по всему, Тодд выглядел весьма выразительно, потому что Дирк сам немедленно побледнел.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Тодд показал ему средний палец и кивнул на голову единорога. Глаза Дирка немедленно начали расширяться от ужаса, и Тодд поспешно рявкнул:  
  
— Только без паники! Паниковать тут буду я, а ты… Ты звони… — он хотел сказать «Фаре» — конечно, Фаре, кому же ещё, но Дирк, не дослушав, уже тыкал в телефон.  
  
— Алло, «скорая»?!  
  
— У тебя неотложка на быстром наборе? — удивился Тодд.  
  
— Да, Фара заставила. Нет-нет, извините, это я не вам. Да, у нас тут отравление! Как это чем, ядом конечно! Нет, мы не знаем, каким. Он был намазан на единорога! Нет, это не передоз!  
  
Пока Дирк общался с неотложкой, Тодд придирчиво разглядывал палец. Он совсем чуть-чуть опух, но зеленеть или покрываться какими-нибудь зловещими прожилками не спешил — это, наверное, хорошо? Да и в целом Тодд чувствовал себя нормально. Ну, или ему только так казалось из-за притока адреналина. И курьер, вон, тоже был нормальным с виду. Только мертвым.  
  
Палец вдруг начал стремительно распухать: не успел Тодд и глазом моргнуть, как он уже был размером с сардельку, а в следующий миг переливался, словно светофор, красным, желтым и зеленым. Следом пришла боль. Тодд взвыл.  
  
— Что?! Что такое? Тодд?!  
  
— Неси нож, — проскулил он. — Придется резать.  
  
Дирк так шарахнулся назад, что свалился с дивана.  
  
— Зачем резать?!  
  
— Пока яд не добрался до сердца, дубина! — Тодд попытался сжать палец, но тут же с воплем отпустил. — Видишь, как быстро распространяется?!  
  
— Но что… Где…  
  
Тодд обычно с пониманием относился к склонности Дирка впадать в панический ступор, но на этот раз, черт побери, речь шла о его жизни!  
  
— Шевелись, блин! — рыкнул он. — Господи, чего ж он такой зеленый-то?! А теперь синий! Бля! Да чем они намазали этот гребаный рог?!  
  
Дирк почему-то никуда не побежал, а только нахмурился.  
  
— Зеленый? Синий? Тодд, а ты не забыл принять свои таблетки?  
  
— При чем тут таблетки?!  
  
— При том, что твой палец выглядит совершенно нормально…  
  
Тодд замер.  
  
— Точно? — слабо переспорил он. — Ты уверен? Он не огромный, и не… Фиолетово-черный в крапинку?  
  
Дирк влез обратно на диван, наклонился поближе и критически изучил протянутую руку Тодда.  
  
— Нет, твой палец самого обычного цвета, — наконец уверенно сказал он. — Тебе не помешал бы маникюр, Тодд. Или хоть ногти почистить.  
  
Со стоном Тодд упал на спину.  
  
— Так что прямо сейчас ты не умрешь. Наверное.  
  
Умеет же Дирк утешить.

***

Фара вернулась почти сразу после того, как уехали врачи.   
  
— Скажите, что неотложка, проехавшая мимо меня, была не от вас, — потребовала она с порога. За спиной у неё переминалась с ноги на ногу миссис Дэвис.   
  
Тодд только мрачно посмотрел на неё в ответ. «Признаков интоксикации» врачи не нашли, но на всякий случай вкололи ему какой-то комплексный антидот от всего на свете, и теперь он чувствовал себя намного, намного хуже, чем до помощи. Настолько, что в глубине души уже начал жалеть, что не умер мгновенно.  
  
Дирк и вовсе даже не повернулся. Он сидел за столом, подперев голову рукой, и печально смотрел на стоящего перед ним треклятого единорога.  
  
— ....Понятно. Я хочу знать, что тут произошло?  
  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — сообщил Тодд.  
  
— ...Ясно, не хочу.  
  
— Но это не имеет никакого смысла, — пожаловался Дирк голове единорога. — Зачем, зачем яд? Это рушит всю мою теорию!  
  
— У тебя нет теории, — напомнил Тодд, старательно дыша ртом.  
  
— Но если бы была, это всё разрушило бы!  
  
— Как ваш клуб вязания? — вежливо спросил Тодд у миссис Дэвис, пытаясь создать хотя бы видимость нормального разговора. Вместо клиентки почему-то ответила Фара, слегка вздрогнув:  
  
— Весьма… Познавательно.  
  
— Кстати, у нас опять украли Мону, — невпопад добавил Дирк.  
  
На подоконнике действительно было пусто.  
  
— Украли? — озадаченно повторила Фара. — Так, стоп. Что?!  
  
Опрокинув стул, Тодд кинулся в ванную.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Фара тоже сидела за столом, обхватив голову руками и, по всей видимости, изо всех сил пыталась не закричать. Миссис Дэвис с лицом человека, который заранее смирился с чем угодно, заваривала чай.  
  
— Короче, у меня есть план, — сказал Тодд.   
  
Фара и Дирк с надеждой повернулись к нему.  
  
— Немедленно едем и убиваем этого Рубио.

***

Едва выбравшись из машины, Фара затеяла яростный спор; точнее, это был лишь новый его виток, а сам спор начался ещё в агентстве.  
  
— Миссис Дэвис, вам лучше остаться в автомобиле!  
  
— И не подумаю, — отрезала та. — Разве вы не должны присматривать за мной?  
  
— Но…  
  
Лицо Фары перекосилось; она явно пыталась придумать, как в мягких выражениях объяснить упрямой женщине, что встреча с потенциальным изготовителем отравленных гипсовых голов едва ли может считаться безопасным занятием.  
  
— На вашем месте я бы не нарушал привычную рутину существования, — встрял Дирк, желая помочь. — Что если ваши попытки избежать опасных ситуаций как раз таки приведут к смертельному исходу?  
  
— И вы говорите мне это только сейчас?  
  
Дирк пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто уточняю. Я-то не против, чтобы вы шли с нами.  
  
— Дирк!  
  
— Каждый из нас в любой момент времени находится именно там, где должен быть.  
  
— Что-то ты не спешил об этом вспоминать, когда тебе надо было к зубному, — проворчал Тодд. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя довольно паршиво, и настроение было соответствующим.  
  
— Если я умру в этом месяце, пусть последние дни будут хотя бы интересными, — твердо сказала миссис Дэвис. — Ну же, покажите мне, как работают настоящие детективы!  
  
— О, будьте уверены! — самодовольно ответил Дирк, направляясь к калитке дома, в котором, если верить гугл-картам, находилась загадочная мастерская Рубио. — Вообще-то, работа детектива состоит из кропотливого сопоставления фактов и блестяще точных выводов на их основе. Мы не полагаемся на смехотворные совпадения…  
  
Он открыл калитку и нос к носу столкнулся с каким-то мужчиной в спортивном костюме, прижимающим к груди объемный сверток. Оба вскрикнули от неожиданности. Мужчина отпрыгнул назад, выхватил откуда-то, словно из воздуха, пистолет и наставил на Дирка. Тот вскрикнул снова, поднял руки и попятился назад.  
  
— Por que coño?! (6) — вопросил мужчина.  
  
— Брось пушку! — приказала Фара, наводя на него собственное оружие.  
  
— Сама брось!  
  
— Брось Мону! — вдруг внес новое требование Дирк. К удивлению Тодда, он казался скорее сердитым, чем испуганным.  
  
— Кто вы, нахрен, такие? Чего вы ко мне прицепились?!  
  
— А чего ты послал нам отравленную башку, мудила?! — решил поучаствовать Тодд.  
  
— И украл Мону!  
  
— Брось пистолет! — настаивала Фара.  
  
— Какая, нахрен, Мона?!  
  
Тодд пригляделся к свертку, который мужчина продолжал неловко прижимать к себе одной рукой — судя по форме, это действительно была одна из гипсовых голов.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — подала голос миссис Дэвис. Мужчина нервно дернул пистолетом в её сторону. — По-моему, на нас смотрят прохожие.  
  
Не проронив ни звука и продолжая сверлить друг друга взглядами, все пятеро медленно отступили во двор дома. Миссис Дэвис, шедшая последней, аккуратно прикрыла за собой калитку.  
  
— Вы сеньор Рубио? — спросил Дирк.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— У нас к вам несколько вопросов...  
  
Сеньор Рубио пробормотал по-испански что-то красочное и наверняка нецензурное.  
  
— Итак, вкратце, — деловым тоном начал Дирк. — Зачем вы принесли нам голову единорога, зачем отравили её, зачем украли Мону, зачем вернули Мону, зачем принесли третью голову, почему вы украшали клуб мисс Хоу Сонг, если работаете на синьора Пелагатти, куда вы сейчас опять несете Мону, почему ваша кличка — Бес, что произошло десять лет назад между Хоу Сонг и Пелагатти, куда вы дели остальную часть любовного письма, и почему в мясном ассорти не было спьянаты? (7)  
  
Все головы (кроме единорожьей) повернулись к Дирку.   
  
— Дирк, а ты ничего не забыл нам рассказать? — хмуро поинтересовался Тодд.  
  
Дирк хлопнул себя по лбу.  
  
— Понимаешь, в той пицце на сайте в составе указано семь видов колбас, но я насчитал только пять!  
  
— Это возмутительно, учитывая, что я заплатил за нее тринадцать долларов, — согласился Тодд. — Но всё же речь не об этом.  
  
— А о чем ещё?  
  
— Украшение клуба? Письмо? Бес?  
  
— Так это же всё очевидно! Я тебе ещё раньше начал рассказывать, и ты бы тоже заметил, если бы поменьше отвлекался на всякое отравление и умирание!  
  
— Dios! Vаs а callarte?! — взорвался Рубио, стремительно багровея. — Ме parece que lа vena de la lengua pasa por eres culo por que hablas mucha mierda! (8)  
  
— Мужик, мы не говорим по-испански, — устало напомнил Тодд.  
  
— А если бы говорили, то решили, что это весьма грубо, — добавил Дирк.  
  
— Заткнитесь! Заткнитесь нахуй! — проревел Рубио, тыча пистолетом то в Тодда, то в Дирка. Фара подобралась, готовая прыгнуть на него и выбить оружие из руки, но кое-кто её опередил.  
  
Рубио издал дикий вопль и принялся бешено трясти левой рукой, на которой повис внушительный капкан. Пистолет из другой руки он выронил, и Фара торопливо пнула его куда-то в кусты.  
  
С улицы послышались встревоженные голоса. Фара тревожно оглянулась и быстро приняла какое-то решение; кивнув Тодду, она подхватила воющего Рубио под локоть. Тодд вцепился с другой стороны, и они поволокли «подозреваемого» к дому. Дирк окликнул чуть замешкавшуюся миссис Дэвис и двинулся следом.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Тодд сразу понял, почему Дирк решил, будто именно Рубио занимался оформлением клуба Хоу Сонг. Жилище Рубио выглядело так, словно его делили пятилетняя фанатка «My Little Pony» и престарелый алкоголик. Пустые бутылки и единороги здесь были повсюду, в том числе и розовые.   
  
Рубио, к счастью, перестал орать и теперь только постанывал.  
  
— Снимите, снимите это с меня! Mierda!  
  
— Мона, отпусти его, — попросила Фара, но, конечно, ничего не добилась.  
  
— Мона, ты очень помогла, большое спасибо! — присоединился к ней Дирк. — Но теперь, пожалуйста, отпусти этого грубого джентльмена. Во-первых, ему больно, а во-вторых, посмотри, какие у него грязные руки.  
  
Капкан нехотя клацнул, но все же разжался, брякнулся на пол и в мгновение ока снова обернулся головой единорога. Дирк осторожно поднял её и поставил на ближайшую полку.   
  
— Перестаньте ныть, она только слегка вас поранила, — упрекнула Рубио Фара и огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего для перевязки. Миссис Дэвис молча сняла со спинки стула рубашку и протянула ей.  
  
— Mierda! Что, нахрен, это было?!   
  
— Вопросы здесь задавать будем мы, — отрезала Фара, без особой нежности затягивая узел импровизированного бинта. — Пока что, мистер Рубио, всё выглядит так, словно вы втянули нас в крайне неприятную историю, и мы не очень-то счастливы.  
  
— Вообще не счастливы, ублюдок, — подтвердил Тодд.  
  
— Corijo tu, — огрызнулся Рубио, и, видимо в качестве перевода, выставил средний палец. Тодд ответил ему тем же, но из-за того, что его палец был толсто обмотан бинтом, получилось не слишком впечатляюще.  
  
— И вот мой первый вопрос! — излучая доброжелательность, начал Дирк. — Хромой Бес — это вы? И если вы, то почему?  
  
— Это он, — ответила миссис Дэвис. — Посмотрите на татуировку.  
  
Рубио попытался отдернуть руку, которой всё еще занималась Фара, но та держала крепко. На запястье красовалось довольно кривое изображение не то сатаны, не то грустного козла, и буквы «el Diablo».  
  
— И он хромает.  
  
— Миссис Дэвис! — восхитился Дирк. — У вас определенно талант!  
  
— То есть на сайте речь шла о нем? «Поймать хромого беса»? И чем же ты насолил Пелагатти, отравил спагетти?  
  
Рубио гордо промолчал.  
  
— Не колется! — кровожадно обрадовался Тодд. — Уже можно начинать лупить его телефонным справочником?  
  
— Ну что ты, в самом деле, — укоризненно сказал Дирк. — Телефонные справочники — это для полиции, мы должны действовать более изящно. Предлагаю Оксфордский словарь.  
  
— А может, снова нацепить на него Мону? — Рубио заметно вздрогнул. — Ага, не нравится! Мона, ты как, не против побыть капканом? — Тодд повернулся к полками и замер в замешательстве.  
  
— А которая из них Мона?  
  
Дирк уверенно открыл рот и поднял руку, намереваясь указать нужную голову, и тоже замер.  
  
— Хм, — сказал он.  
  
— Разве ты не должен узнавать её среди чего угодно своей супер-интуицией? — проворчал Тодд.  
  
— Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, это так не…  
  
— Всем на пол! — проорали от двери, и в комнату вломилось столько парней в черных костюмах, что у Тодда зарябило в глазах.  
  
— На пол, козлы! На пол!  
  
— Это ограбление? — пискнул Дирк, послушно падая на пыльный ковер. Тодд плюхнулся рядом, Фара машинально потянулась за пистолетом и была уложена на ковер принудительно.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я просто присяду на диван? — сказала миссис Дэвис. — Годы уже не те…

***

С головы Тодда стянули мешок. Моргая заслезившимися глазами, он огляделся: рядом точно так же очумело вертел головой Дирк, Фары и миссис Дэвис не было видно.  
  
Они сидели в креслах перед огромным деревянным столом — почти как у Хоу Сонг. Даже мордоворот в черном был на одно лицо с тем, из клуба.   
  
С другой стороны стола на них смотрел пожилой усатый итальянец. Тодд сразу узнал его, несмотря на отсутствие фартука.  
  
Синьор Пелагатти тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к охраннику.  
  
— Джерри, эти идиоты опять схватили не тех.  
  
Мордоворот изобразил сдержанное «О ужас!».  
  
— Джерри! — воскликнул Дирк. — Это ведь ты! Ну конечно это ты, я сразу узнал твою татуировку! Это же я, Дирк Джентли! Лондон, «Электрический монах», пропавший пилон!  
  
Неизвестно, чего ожидал Дирк — может быть, что Джерри разрыдается и бросится к нему в объятия, но тот и бровью не повел. Хотя Тодду показалось, что выражение «о ужас!» на его лице сделалось более явным.   
  
Зато синьор Пелагатти смотрел с нескрываемым интересом.  
  
— Надо же, — протянул он. — И кто же вы такие, джентльмены?  
  
— Что значит, «кто такие»?! — не выдержал Тодд. — Вы, блин, нас наняли! И знаете что — мы по горло сыты этим дерьмом!  
  
— Нанял? — нахмурился Пелагатти. — Вы что, новые повара?  
  
— Мы детективы! — возмутился Дирк. — И вы наняли нас, чтобы убить мисс Хоу Сонг при помощи коварно отравленной головы единорога, а потом подставить её при помощи спрятанного внутри кокаина. Или наоборот, — он задумчиво сдвинул брови. — Или подставить должны были нас? Сперва отравить, потом подставить, или всё-таки наоборот?  
  
— Убить Хоу Сонг? — изумленно повторил Пелагатти. — Знаете что, расскажите-ка всё с самого начала…  
  
Тодд пнул Дирка по лодыжке, чтобы тот не смел начинать с начала Вселенной.  
  
— Что ж, раз так, я буду краток, — насупился Дирк.  
  
И он был краток на протяжении сорока минут.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал синьор Пелагатти, успевший распустить узел галстука и несколько раз запустить руки в прическу, отчего его волосы теперь стояли дыбом. — Просто прекрасно. Так вот что случилось с курьером. Этому Рубио давно пора примерить бетонные ботинки, но я дал ему шанс — и вот к чему всё привело!  
  
— То есть вы не пытались убить Хоу Сонг? — удивился Дирк.  
  
— Убить! Мистер Джентли, я изо всех сил пытаюсь с ней помириться!  
  
— В таком случае стоило начать с букета, а не кокаина в гипсовой башке, — проворчал Тодд.  
  
— Кстати, почему вы решили, что внутри кокаин?  
  
— А что ещё? Вы же, ну, без обид — но вы же мафия.  
  
— Кокаин? — повторил Пелагатти, выразительно приподнимая брови. Тодд ощутил себя полным идиотом.  
  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Дирк, так громко, что охранник Джерри нервно дернулся. — Конечно! Теперь-то сходится! Вы так и не получили то письмо, и она решила, что вам на нее плевать, а вы решили, что она послушалась отца. Разбитое сердце ожесточило её, и потому после смерти отца она взяла клан в свои руки и стала новым лидером. С годами вы начали задумываться о тщетности вражды, и в качестве примирительного жеста послали ей голову единорога, поскольку помните, как она их любила…  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — поднял руки Пелагатти. — Я не посылал ей единорога.  
  
— То есть это не вы его отправили? — Дирк как будто с разбегу налетел на кирпичную стену. — Но подождите… О черт, тогда ничего не сходится.  
  
— Нет, я отправил эту голову, но не ей. Я поручил бедолаге Антонио передать её нашему общему другу Рубио. Видите ли, тот взялся выяснить, откуда взялись эти треклятые головы, наводнившие рынок...  
  
— Но почему тогда в записке было её имя?  
  
— И почему её принесли нам?! — напомнил Тодд о главном.  
  
— Господа, господа, — Пелагатти повелительным жестом заставил их обоих замолчать. — Мы кое о чем забыли. А именно — есть человек, у которого, несомненно, имеются ответы на все эти вопросы.  
  
Он повернулся к охраннику Джерри и приказал:  
  
— Тащи-ка сюда нашего Беса.

***

— Пошли нахрен, — гордо сказал Рубио. — Ничего вы от меня не дождетесь.  
  
— Джерри, сломай ему палец, — ласково попросил синьор Пелагатти.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— На твой выбор.  
  
— Подождите, может быть, не… — слабо запротестовал Дирк, но было уже поздно. Тодд вовремя зажмурился, но уши зажать не догадался, так что тошнотворный хруст и последующий дикий вопль пополнили его сегодняшний список впечатлений, без которых он вполне мог бы обойтись.  
  
— Ещё? — осведомился Пелагатти и получил в ответ поток ругательств на испанском. Отдышавшись, Рубио помотал головой.  
  
— Это всё та баба, — поморщился он. — Клянусь, босс, это всё она.  
  
— Так, уже интереснее, — поощрил его Пелагатти. — Что за баба?  
  
— Maldita puta! (9)  
  
— Конкретнее, пожалуйста.   
  
— Да не знаю я!  
  
— Джерри…  
  
— Босс, я правда не знаю! Имен она не называла, обычная такая баба, заказала мне этого придурка, — он мотнул головой в сторону Дирка. — Ну а я занят был и скинул заказ Тони, кто ж знал, что они его прикончат! Потом запаниковал, что голову заберут копы, а эти los maricon (10) выставили её прям на подоконник, ну, я быстро забрал и свалил, а она возьми да исчезни!   
  
— Прошу прощения… — бледнея, начал Дирк, но ни тот, ни другой не обратили на него внимания.  
  
— Чем же ты был так занят, позволь спросить, и почему мне не сообщили о заказе?  
  
Рубио замялся.  
  
— Я не люблю насилие, el Diablo, — проникновенно сказал Пелагатти. — Я бизнесмен. Кровь — непозволительная роскошь и только приносит лишние расходы. Я относился к тебе, как к родному брату, el Diablo. А ты — что ты затеял за моей спиной?  
  
— Босс, клянусь, всё не так, как выглядит!  
  
— Извините, вы сказали…  
  
— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, el Diablo, — покачал головой Пелагатти.  
  
— Эй! — рявкнул Тодд. — Уделите нам минутку?  
  
Синьор Пелагатти поднял брови. Джерри нехорошо нахмурился. Но Тодда такими вещами было уже не смутить — он не собирался беспокоиться, пока ему самому не начнут ломать пальцы.  
  
— Вы сказали, вам поручили меня убить?! — выпалил Дирк. — Но почему?!  
  
— А с хера ли мне знать, — Рубио как будто хотел сплюнуть на ковер, но зацепился за взгляд Джерри и передумал. — Я не спрашивал…  
  
— Потому что, мистер Джентли, — спокойно донеслось от двери. — Вы убили моего мужа.  
  
— Вот она! Вот эта lа caida! (11) — проорал Рубио.  
  
«Как это её никто не заметил?» — поразился Тодд, обернувшись и увидев на пороге миссис Дэвис. В каждой руке она держала по пистолету.  
  
— Любопытно, — задумчиво сказал Пелагатти.  
  
Дирк пискнул и попытался спрятаться за спинкой своего кресла.  
  
— Не двигайтесь, — строго сказала миссис Дэвис, когда Джерри дернулся в её сторону. — Я успею вышибить мозги как минимум двоим в этой комнате.  
  
— Где Фара? — опомнился Тодд.   
  
— С мисс Блэк все в порядке. Она очень милая девушка, я бы не стала причинять ей вред.  
  
— А я? Я ведь тоже милый, — возмутился из-за кресла Дирк. — Зачем же причинять вред мне?  
  
— Как я уже сказала, вы убили моего мужа.  
  
— Это был не я!  
  
— Да что за глупости! — Тодд не верил своим ушам. — Вы обвиняете его из-за дурацкого предсказания в печенье?  
  
— Нет, я обвиняю его из-за ножевой раны в груди мистера Дэвиса.  
  
— Вы же сказали, что это был сердечный приступ!  
  
— В некотором роде, — согласилась миссис Дэвис. — Удар пришелся точно в сердце.  
  
— Но это был не я, — расстроенно повторил Дирк. — Мне очень жаль, что так всё получилось, но это был не я!  
  
Миссис Дэвис сдвинула брови.  
  
— И кто же это был, если не вы?  
  
— Не знаю!  
  
— Ложь, — уверенно припечатала она и явно приготовилась стрелять.  
  
— Постойте!..  
  
Дверь снова открылась — точнее, распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену и едва не слетев с петель. Следом в кабинет влетел стул, угодивший прямо в миссис Дэвис. Грянули выстрелы из обоих пистолетов; Джерри бросился на синьора Пелагатти, закрывая его собой, Тодд просто рухнул на пол.  
  
Одна пуля ушла в потолок, а вторая срикошетила от чугунного пресс-папье на столе Пелагатти и со зловещей точностью вернулась к миссис Дэвис.  
  
Все огорчения покинули её.  
  
На мгновение застряв в проеме, в кабинет ввалились все четверо Роуди, почему-то обмотанные разноцветными кусками ткани.  
  
— Ничего личного! — провозгласил Гриппс. — Только ужин!

***

— У меня пока только один вопрос, — устало сказал Тодд. — На кой хрен вы все нацепили сари?  
  
— Сливались с местностью, — довольно объяснила Аманда, подбирая подол расшитой блестками голубой юбки.  
  
— Это где ж вы такую местность нашли?  
  
— Ну, тут в соседнем здании у кришнаитов какой-то праздник.  
  
— И нафига вы туда приперлись?!  
  
— Бесплатно пожрать, конечно, — невозмутимо ответила Аманда.  
  
Тодду как-то не довелось лично пообщаться с кришнаитами, но они вроде казались мирными ребятами и явно не заслужили знакомства с буйной троицей в составе шести человек. Ну или пяти человек и Зверюшки.  
  
Тодд невольно покосился на растрепанного Дирка, который лежал на диване с видом мученика. Рядом подпрыгивала Зверюшка (сари было завязано бантом у неё на спине) и приговаривала что-то вроде «лежать Слюнявка сдыхать враги».  
  
Синьор Пелагатти сидел в соседнем кресле и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. Он любезно разрешил воспользоваться своей гостиной и как будто больше забавлялся, чем злился, но Тодд надеялся, что он не сделает выводов вроде «грохнуть их всех от греха подальше». Роуди, конечно, этого не позволили бы, но не вечно же им тусоваться поблизости.  
  
— И во что вы тут опять вляпались? — полюбопытствовала Аманда, одной рукой перехватывая Вогла, который направлялся к огромной вазе в углу, радостно помахивая битой.  
  
— Даже начинать не хочу, — мрачно ответил Тодд.  
  
В гостиную вошла Фара с головой единорога в руках; за ней по пятам следовал Джерри, который нес сразу две головы. Они сгрузили их на стол с явным облегчением.  
  
— Ну что, все в сборе? — бодро спросил Дирк и сел на диване. Он на удивление быстро пришел в себя для человека, которым «поужинали» четверо энергетических вампиров, а после всего обслюнявила девушка сомнительной видовой принадлежности.   
  
— Ещё ждём Хоу Сонг, — напомнил Тодд, и, как по заказу, та тут же открыла дверь. За её спиной маячил верный телохранитель.  
  
Пелагатти быстро поднялся. Охранники замерли с синхронно метнувшимися к кобуре руками.  
  
— Эннио, — холодно сказала китаянка.  
  
— Сонг, — отозвался тот.  
  
— Джерри? — вдруг выдохнул охранник госпожи Хоу.  
  
— Оливер?!  
  
— Люблю Слюнявку, — мечтательно высказалась Зверюшка.  
  
— А вот теперь можно начинать, — довольно сказал Дирк и с размаху швырнул на пол голову единорога.

***

— Всё-таки кокаин, — недоверчиво сказал Тодд, глядя на пакет с белым порошком, который Дирк достал из обломков. — Стой, ты что делаешь?!  
  
Дирк ничтоже сумняшеся пальцем провертел в пакете дыру, захватил добрую щепоть порошка и высыпал себе в рот.  
  
— Вкусно, — задумчиво оценил он.  
  
Пока Тодд пытался вернуть себе дар речи, синьор Пелагатти понюхал пакет, нахмурился, и попробовал тоже, после чего повернулся к съежившемуся Рубио и очень ласково сказал:  
  
— El Diablo, дорогой мой, что же ты сразу не признался? Неужели ты думаешь, что я наказал бы тебя за торговлю сахарной пудрой?  
  
— Что?! — взвилась Хоу Сонг. — Ах ты ублюдок!  
  
— Босс, босс, я всё могу объяснить, — прошептал Рубио. Его лоб покрылся испариной.  
  
— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — хором сказали Хоу и Пелагатти, и переглянулись.  
  
— Это подождет, — вмешался Дирк. — Нам еще многое предстоит выяснить.  
  
Жестом фокусника он спихнул со стола вторую голову. Тодд этого почти ожидал, так что даже не вздрогнул. Почти. Роуди одобрительно заворчали. Вогл схватил с подставки у стены хрустальный графин, и вознамерился тоже швырнуть об пол, но Аманда вовремя схватила его за руку.  
  
Дирк присел на корточки перед кучей гипсовых обломков, поворошил их и добыл какую-то плоскую коробку, похожую на футляр для сигар.  
  
— А это, — торжественно сказал он. — Наша главная улика.  
  
— Что это? — Тодд подошел и взял у него коробку. От гипсовой пыли ему немедленно захотелось чихнуть. — Тут какие-то бумаги, — сообщил он, отковыряв крышку.  
  
— Я думаю, это ваши, госпожа Хоу, — самодовольно улыбнулся Дирк.  
  
Та растерянно приняла у Тодда находку и уставилась на бумаги с такими видом, словно это было как минимум чьё-то завещание.  
  
— Это же…  
  
— Ваше письмо синьору Пелагатти, которое тот так и не получил десять лет назад, — кивнул Дирк.  
  
— Моё письмо?...  
  
— Твое письмо?  
  
— Нет-нет-нет! — Дирк яростно замахал руками. — Никому ничего не говорить! Молчите все! Вообще все!  
  
Он обвел присутствующих взглядом, убеждаясь, что его требование выполнено.  
  
— Хорошо, — успокоился он. — Извините, просто я должен сам. Такие правила — в конце детектив всегда собирает всех в одном месте и рассказывает, что же на самом деле произошло. А мы с Тоддом — самые настоящие детективы и работаем по настоящим правилам!  
  
Кто-то из Роуди громко фыркнул. Дирк гордо это проигнорировал.  
  
— И вы действительно знаете, что на самом деле произошло? — недоверчиво спросил Пелагатти.  
  
— Разумеется!  
  
— Но еще полчаса назад вы утверждали, что абсолютно ничего не понимаете.  
  
— Ну, что тут скажешь — я профессионал!  
  
— Он экстрасенс, — шепотом объяснил Тодд.  
  
— Я всё слышу, — насупился Дирк.   
  
Синьор Пелагатти снова уселся в кресло с очень хорошо знакомым Тодду выражением лица: что-то среднее между глубоким ужасом и бесконечным восторгом.  
  
— Расскажите же нам.  
  
— Итак, двенадцать лет назад…  
  
— А разве не десять?  
  
— Тодд, не перебивай.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Итак! Двенадцать! Лет назад…

***

— Я был прав, — сказал Тодд, дожевывая последний кусок пиццы. В него, на самом деле, уже не лезло, но это было дело принципа. Он сказал Дирку, что четыре куска — его, и чтобы не смел трогать, и он съест эти четыре куска! Но кто ж знал, что vip-пицца от Пелагатти будет такой огромной.  
  
— Это удивительно, — хамски ответил Дирк, облизывая пальцы. — И в чём же ты был прав?  
  
— В том, что это гребаный мексиканский сериал.  
  
— Китайско-испанско-итальянский, — поправил Дирк.  
  
— Да без разницы! Ромео и Джульетта из двух враждующих кланов мафии? Влюбленные расплевались из-за одного украденного письма? Вздыхающий по Джульетте подчиненный Ромео, который выдал их родителям и воровал любовные послания? А спустя десять лет Джульетта, всё ещё — всё ещё! — обиженная на Ромео, решает подложить ему свинью и подкупает того самого предателя, не подозревая о его чувствах, и они вместе начинают бизнес по перевозке кокаина в гипсовых головах единорогов?  
  
Дирк пожал плечами.  
  
— Охренеть, — вздохнул Тодд. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что всё это понимаю. Это как будто проснулся и вдруг понял, что знаешь китайский.  
  
— А что такого удивительного в том, чтобы проснуться и знать китайский?  
  
— То, что накануне вечером его не знал?  
  
Дирк снова пожал плечами, явно не убежденный.  
  
— Учить языки во сне — удобнее всего, — сказал он.  
  
Голова единорога на подоконнике розовела в рассветных лучах.  
  
— Как думаешь, скоро Моне надоест эта форма?  
  
— А ты что-то имеешь против?   
  
— Ну, — Тодд вздохнул. — В общем-то, нет. Это лучше, чем моя кружка или там, банан…  
  
Он заново содрогнулся, вспомнив об Инциденте с Бананом.  
  
— А что же миссис Дэвис?  
  
— А что миссис Дэвис?  
  
— Дирк, она испытывала сильнейшее желание тебя грохнуть! Такое, что даже придумала фальшивое дело с этим идиотским предсказанием и заявилась к нам с ним! Кстати, где она вообще научилась так орудовать пистолетами? Вроде приличная женщина с виду....  
  
— Наверное, в клубе вязания. На самом деле, конечно, это очень… Поучительно. Она предсказала собственную смерть. Я всегда говорю, что с такими вещами не шутят.  
  
Тодд отпихнул пустую коробку из-под пиццы.  
  
— А ты знаешь, кто всё-таки убил её мужа?  
  
— Знаю, — Дирк озабоченно нахмурился. — Но это только всё усложняет…  
  
— Я даже не сомневался, — обреченно пробормотал Тодд. — И что… Новое дело?  
  
— Возможно! Но этим мы займемся потом, — лицо Дирка моментально разгладилось и приняло безмятежное выражение. — Новый день — новая битва, как говорит Фара. А пока у нас есть более важное мероприятие.  
  
— И какое же это? — наверное, стоило попенять на такую легкомысленность, но Тодд слишком объелся.  
  
Дирк помахал перед его носом розовым конвертом.  
  
— Свадьба госпожи Хоу и синьора Пелагатти, конечно!

конец  
(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кэпитол-Хилл  — район Сиэтла, имеющий репутацию богемного и неформального.
> 
> 2\. Типичная тюремная татуировка в Америке и Европе. Пять точек, расположенных по углам квадрата с точкой в центре — символ времени, проведенного в тюрьме. Точка в центре — это сам узник, точки по краям — четыре стены вокруг него.
> 
> 3\. Полковник Сандерс  — основатель сети KFC, которого можно увидеть на их логотипе.
> 
> 4\. Гогоши  — сладкие пирожные, похожие на пончики, национальное румынское блюдо.
> 
> 5\. «Хромой бес»  — испанский сатирический роман, автор Луис Велес де Гевара.
> 
> 6\. «Какого хуя», исп.
> 
> 7\. Спьяната  — итальянская колбаса салями.
> 
> 8\. «Господи! Вы заткнетесь, наконец?! Вы несете такое дерьмо, словно ваши языки растут из задниц!», исп.
> 
> 9\. «Чертова сука!», исп.
> 
> 10\. «Гомики», исп.
> 
> 11\. «Шлюха», исп.


End file.
